


Falling In Love (Literally)

by Purplepulu



Category: One Piece
Genre: But Zoro is patient, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Injured Sanji, Injury Recovery, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Alternating, Romantic Fluff, Sanji is so Dense, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Tags May Change, Too much fluff, imbadattagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplepulu/pseuds/Purplepulu
Summary: Sometimes you need a little push in order to realize what's important to you.Or in Zoro's case, a fall.





	1. The Fall

Sometimes he wonders if the universe has a grudge against him or something because he did not just make a stupid mistake of missing a step, slipping down a flight of stairs and landing disgracefully on his back. Oh, and should he mention that he was distracted by a certain annoying algae by his side? Cause that's what happened before he made that pathetic fall, right in front of his green-haired rival.

Like he said—pathetic.

Chopper had screamed at him to be more careful even as he fussed over his injuries and patched him up in the infirmary. The little stunt he pulled earned him a broken leg, cuts and scratches but all that is nothing major compared to the very bruised up ego he suffered.

He expected the Swordsman to laugh at him for his pathetic display but ever since the fall, the guy has never said anything to him and instead seems stricken about something.

Sanji could still remember that out of character expression he gave to him when he fell and had fallen unconscious.

* * *

  _"Oi Cook!! Open your eyes! Oi!"_

_Sanji hears a voice shouting into his ear, piercing through the dark haze that clouded his mind. He slowly stir himself awake, pain pulling every part of his body, especially on his right leg._

_"Oi Cook!"_

_Why is the marimo screaming into his ear? And why does he sound so anxious? It's not like him at all._

_"C'mon....Open your eyes..."_

_Sanji frowned at the odd desperation in his voice before trying to find his voice._

_".....s-shut.....up....a..sshole...." Sanji ground out, feeling his head pound with the effort of speaking._

_He heard Zoro sigh out a breath of relief and wondered what could have shaken the Swordsman so much that he would show so much concern towards him. He was sure the fall down the stairs wasn't a serious one, just embarrassing...._

_He pried open his eyes with some effort, groaning as the light assaulted him, making his head pound painfully. It felt like he had a marching band trapped in his head._

_The first thing he saw was the moss-head's face hovering over him. He was holding him; one arm snaked around him while the other supported his head. What was odd was the way the ape handled him._

_It was careful. It was gentle. 2 words that he'd never associated with the Neanderthal._

_He was holding him as though he was glass. As if a fall like that could break Sanji. The Cook wanted to scoff at that. He'd have thought the moss-head was insulting him if not for that pale, anxious expression he wore as he held the battered Cook in his arms._

_Sanji didn't know what to make of that._

_"Are you Okay?"_

_Sanji froze. Was he hearing right? Did he maybe hit his head on the way down?_

_This couldn't be real right now. Did the moss-head seriously just asked about his well-being? Is he showing concern to him? Him! The Cook he hates and insults at every small chance he gets._

_"Oi Cook. Answer me!" He yelled._

_Those words accompanied by the concern displayed on the moss-head's face made Sanji's mind whirl with too many questions that his mind just couldn't take it anymore. That, and unbeknownst to him, he actually did hit his head on his way down, though not serious, the blood loss was making him woozy and a little nauseous._

_His last thought was how funny the moss-head looked when he fainted._

* * *

 

When he next awoke, he was on the bed in the ship's infirmary. He knew by the smell of antiseptics in the air and the familiar desk at the side where their doctor would sit. But now the chair was empty and so was the room. He briefly wondered how long was he out.

He slowly got himself up into a sitting position with some difficulty, noting that his left forearm was bandaged due to the cuts as well as his head. There is also a cast around his right leg which meant he most likely had broken it—again.

He sighed as he assessed himself for the damages and was glad that beside the broken leg, the rest of his body is fine. His head aches a little but he's sure he didn't have a concussion, just a gash near his temple, no wonder there was so much blood.

He checks the clock on the wall and found that it was close to dinner time. That means he had been sleeping the morning and whole afternoon away. He let out an annoyed groan at himself for letting his nakama go hungry. He was sure someone—most likely Usopp or his sweet Robin-Chan—had cooked lunch for the crew. He swore that he'll make it up to the crew by preparing a feast for dinner to make up for his absence during lunch.

Well, he had better start preparing soon otherwise his captain would start screaming his rubber-head off.

He heaved himself up to his feet, leaning heavily onto his left foot to take the weight off the other. He staggered a little when his head pounded but otherwise the pain feels bearable.

"You're not supposed to be up." A gruff voice spoke from his left. It startled him so badly that he jumped but quickly hissed when he accidentally leaned onto his injured foot.

"Fuck Zoro! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" He gritted out. For a guy so big and full of muscles, he sure can be stealthy when he wants to. Sanji didn't even realize he was in the room with him until he spoke up.

Zoro didn't answer but he quickly got to his feet and padded over to Sanji's side. As he got closer, Sanji could see the worry on his face; the way his lips are drawn in a straight line and his eyes were hard with anger and...fear?

Sanji frowned. Did he read that right?Fear? What could have made the one called Demon of the East show fear like this?

"What's wrong?" He asked, worry creeping into his voice. Zoro's uncharacteristic behavior making him very concern. "Is there an enemy attack? Are the others safe? Is someone hurt?" The questions came out of his mouth in a rush, worry starting to build.

If there was an enemy attack while he was unconscious, If someone's hurt because he couldn't fight.

If one of his nakama got hurt because of him....

All because he fell down a fucking flight of stairs.

He'd never forgive himself if anything happens to his crew due to his own carelessness.

His thoughts must have been shown on his face because Zoro immediately reassured him that no one was hurt and there's no enemy attack.

"Nonono....no enemy attack. Everyone's safe." He stated but he still have that stricken look, as though someone was seriously injured, or worse....dead.

"Shit." Sanji whispered when he calmed down. And then got angry when he realized that he just panicked in front of the moss-head.

"What the hell! You've could have just told me that from the start!" He growled, irritation radiating off of him in waves. He was throwing the blame on the seaweed, provoking him to a fight but instead, the Swordsman continued to stare at him with a look that Sanji couldn't understand.

The moss-head is being awfully weird today.

"Oi. Did you hit your head or something?"

He meant it as a joke or an insult (however you take it), but the response was not what he expected.

Zoro looked as though he was struck. His expression quickly turned to one of rage and....pain?

"I'm not the one who hit his head falling down a flight of fucking stairs!" Zoro yelled with such indignation that Sanji was speechless.

As Sanji stood there in shock, Zoro moved. He watched as Zoro carefully and tentatively reached out a hand towards him, softly touching the bandage wrapped around his head, slowly moving downwards to his neck where more bandages covered his skin. He haven't even noticed he had injuries on his neck as well.

Was it that serious of a fall?

He got his answer by looking at Zoro's ashen expression.

"Does it still hurt?" Zoro asked. His voice just above a whisper which was strange for Sanji to hear because the moss-head would never use this kind of gentle tone towards him.

Sanji—still stupefied at the treatment from the green-haired man—answered numbly in return. "Y-Yeah...."

He swallowed the weird lump in his throat before speaking again. "I'll be fine though. Nothing serious except for a few bruises and cuts."

"You broke your leg." The Swordsman quickly countered.

"I break my leg all the time. It'll heal in time." Sanji waves a hand dismissively. It's not the first time he broke his leg, or would it be the last. Since his fighting style are his legs, he is bound to injure them in the battle. It's just inevitable.

Of course, it's not like he's looking to get injured. But that's just how it is. A pirate's life is filled with danger and he can only count himself lucky when he got out of a fight with only scrapes.

However, he received this injury due to his own carelessness. A fucking stone slabs had taken him down and out.

He's never going to live this shame down.

He was sure the moss-head was going to mock him for it too but now seeing his expression, he wasn't sure what to think anymore.

"Damn it Cook! You almost died!" Zoro yelled, startling the Cook again but this time the blond flare up.

"The fuck? Don't just kill me off that easily!" Sanji crossed his arms and stared at the idiot across him. "A small thing like that is not enough to kill me!" He was getting furious.

 _Is the idiot underestimating me? Does he think I'm so weak that I'll die just by falling down a flight of stairs?!_ Sanji seethes.

"You don't get it! You could have died from that fall! You could've broke your neck instead of your leg! That small thing could've ended everything!" Zoro bellowed and Sanji was sure that anyone for miles could've hear their conversation. If it could be even called one.

The room was silent except for Zoro's heavy breathing as he struggled to get his emotions under control.

The damn cook just don't get it. He doesn't get how fragile life is. How a simple fall can take away even the strongest of people. How you can be fine one day and dead the next. The shitty Cook just doesn't get any of this.

And how could he? He doesn't know. Zoro never told anyone about his past. Luffy knows a little, about how much the white katana means to him and his ambition to become the greatest due to a promise from a loved one.

He never meant to be so emotional over this. He never thought the idiot love-Cook could cause such a reaction in him. But when he saw how the Cook tripped and fell, it was like the world slowed to a halt in that moment. Even as he close his eyes now, he could see it.

The look of astonishment followed by a flash of fear as he fell. The loud thud as he hit the ground and the painful grunts when he rolled a few steps down. And then what scared Zoro the most was the blood that flowed.

Zoro was never afraid of seeing blood. Hell, he's covered in it most of the time when he fights—mostly his enemy's blood and sometimes his own but he is never afraid of it. But when he saw the red fluid flow out from the Cook, he felt as though his heart stopped.

For a moment, his thoughts flash to his childhood friend—to Kuina. Was this how it was like when Koshiro found her? Was she covered in blood like this when she fell? Was she in any pain or did she pass away with a quick and painless death? He had always wondered about that but never voice it out in fear of upsetting her father, who was the one who saw her first when she fell.

He remembered how numb he felt when he hurried down the flight of stairs towards the unmoving Cook. His breath hitched when he saw how much blood was flowing out from the gash on his head and he almost panicked if not for the soft moaned the Cook made, shaking him out of his stupor.

He quickly knelt beside the Cook and carefully lifted his body up, propping him against his arms. He let out a sigh of relief he didn't know he was holding when he saw the rise and fall of his chest, indicating he is still alive and breathing.

Of course the Cook is alive. He mentally berated himself. It's not like a little fall can kill him off.

_But Kuina was strong and looked what happened to her...._

A soft voice whispered in him and that small pang of pain was back.

No. The Cook will live. He's different from Kuina. Everything's different now and he'd not lose anyone. He'll make sure of it. But for now, he had to get to Chopper.

Carrying the limp Cook in his arms, he rushed all the way back to the ship, it took longer than he thought considering the town is quite small but when he saw the Sunny in the distance, he breathe out another sigh of relief. The Cook is going to be safe. He'll be fine.

* * *

 

"Oi. Earth to moss-head! Quit spacing out!" Sanji yelled and snapped his fingers in front of Zoro's face to wake him up from his memories. Zoro grunted in return to state that he was back.

"So? You were saying?" Sanji prompted him to continue with his point he was trying to make previously but Zoro had enough of talking (or feeling) about this. The incident had strike too close to his heart and it hurts to think about it—about what might had happen or who he had lost.

He grunted again, not trusting his mouth to talk. He didn't want to get all emotional again. Rononoa Zoro do not do emotional.

"Cat got your tongue? Use words you shitty Swordsman!" Sanji's patience was running out and he can't help but yell. The green-haired bastard's show of concern for him was so uncharacteristic of him. It triggered something weird in Sanji, call it curiosity or whatever, but he's not going to let the moss-head get away without a proper explanation for his strange behavior.

"Nothing." He mumbled, eyes averting the blond's. He turned away from him and ran a hand over his hair with a tired sigh. "You should rest. Chopper says you might have a concussion when you hit your head so he wants you to have proper bed rest."

Sanji remained quiet while Zoro rumbled on. "Besides Brook and me, the others went off to town to pick up the rest of the supplies before we set sail."

The supplies that _he_ was supposed to have gotten if not for the accident. This was _his_ responsibility of being a cook and now the others has to pick up his slack because he was too clumsy to even walk down a flight of stairs.

Fuck he is so useless.

Zoro must sense the change in the Cook's mood because he turned and stared straight into his eyes. "Don't." He said sternly. "Don't blame yourself for this shit Cook. It's not your fault. It's nobody's."

The guilt in Sanji's lone, blue eye was so painful that before Zoro knew it, he had reached out with his hands to brush his fingers across his pale cheeks in reassurance. He wanted to get rid of the pain the Cook was feeling. He wanted to get rid of whatever's troubling him.

But just as the thought pass through his mind, he was woken up by what he just did. He froze. His hands in mid-air and quickly retracted, gruffly steeling his face and hurried out the infirmary door.

Meanwhile Sanji just stood there in disbelief.

_What the hell just happened?!_

He couldn't hide the surprise on his face because the moss-head had just defended him. Him! Of all people. Even though the Swordsman has only shown concern when he woke up till now, somewhere inside of him he was still waiting for the mockery to spill out of his uncouth mouth.

But not this! Whatever _this_ is!

And why is this making him feel so weird?

The moss-head should be screaming at him! He should be mocking him, teasing him for being so clumsy and pathetic for that fall. He should be insulting him, provoking him into a fight like he always does! He should be the irritating, smug, neanderthal like he always is!

He shouldn't be showing concern for his rival. He shouldn't be speaking with that soft tone like one would speak to someone they hold dear. He shouldn't be staring at him with those eyes that held warmth and maybe something deeper. He shouldn't be touching him with those tender hands as though he is made of glass. He shouldn't be touching him at all.

This is not how their relationship works. They don't do talking (he bets even a actual caveman can hold a proper conversation compared to him.) They don't touch each other with such gentleness and they definitely do not hold each other in such.....regards.

He needs to think. Or maybe he needs to stop thinking.

His mind was in a whirlpool of thoughts and it could be the concussion's fault but he felt nauseous. His head throb, especially at his gash and his throat felt parched.

Now he knows why Chopper ordered him to a strict bed rest. He didn't think he could cook at all like this, not unless he wants to puke all over his cooking. Oh god no.

He carefully laid himself back onto the bed, letting out a tired sigh when his head hits the pillow. The throb has eased a little thought it's still there but he could ignore it. Right now he needs rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever fic and I'm still learning how to post on AO3 so pls bear with me.  
> I hope you enjoyed this fic and pardon my grammar mistakes as it has not been checked. I would love to hear your thoughts on this so pls leave me comments on how I can improve. Thanks!:3


	2. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro uses his brain to think.....
> 
> It obviously did not turn out well...

Zoro ran out to the deck in need of fresh air to cool his heating face down.

What the hell was he doing?

Why did his body acted without thinking?

His fingers still tingled with the sensation from the Cook's warm cheeks and he felt as though his heart is going to burst.

What the hell is wrong with him?

"Zoro-san!"

Zoro looked up to the Crow's nest to see Brook's head poking out from the window.

"Luffy-san and the rest are on the way back now!" He informed.

Zoro nodded back in acknowledgment.

"How's Sanji-san doing?"

"Idiot just woke up and starts bitching about wanting to cook but I told him to rest." Zoro said simply, not really wanting to tell Brook what happened inside. He himself doesn’t even understand what had happened.

"That's a relief. I'm sure you can relax now."

Zoro raised an eyebrow at Brook's words. "Don't you mean  _we_? Pretty sure Chopper was panicking over Curlybrows' head."

Brook gave him a quiet look and Zoro was sure he'd have raise his eyebrows if he still have a said eyebrows to raise.

"Yohohoho~ Chopper-san will be elated to hear that Sanji-san's awake. We all are!" He finally said.

Zoro opened his mouth to reply but a shrill yell interrupted him.

"ZOORRRRRRROOOOOO!!!!"

A large force hit him right in the abdomen, lifting him off his feet and backwards into the rails.

"Damn it Luffy!" He yelled as soon as he was able to catch his breath and bash the rubbery head of his laughing captain hard.

"Shishishishi~" Luffy grinned, not at all guilty at his actions.

"Luffy! Are you trying to kill us?!" Usopp and Nami yelled angrily from the deck. Looks like they were all catapulted by their captain and dropped onto the ship painfully. Chopper got up slowly, still disoriented from the landing but quickly perked up when he remembered he has a job to do.

"How's Sanji?" He asked.

"Seems fine." Zoro grunted.

Chopper rolled his round eyes at his answer and didn't bother questioning any further. He rushed towards his infirmary and closed the door while the others watched. They know better to disturb the little doctor when he's busy with a patient.

"Ow! Looks like we're all back!" Franky finally appeared on the gangplank, carrying a big bag of supplies that the others didn't have time to carry before they got thrown by their captain.

"Looks like the log pose is set so we should set sail as soon as possible." Nami announced.

"Alright! Let's set sail!"

"AYE!"

* * *

 

....5,901.......5,902.......5,903......5,904......5,909....

Wait, that's not right.

He huffed and threw his barbell down. He had been at this for over an hour now and this is not the first time he miscounted.

It wasn't like he was bad at counting. No. It was because he has other things in mind right now.

More specifically—an irritating blond.

The shit-Cook's face has been on his mind for the entire day and nothing Zoro did help him take his mind off the shitty cook. He's constantly there; his face, his hands, his hips, his long slender legs and that iconic swirly eyebrows of his. Everything and he means everything of the Cook is a constant image that keeps running through his mind, like an annoying recording tone dial that won't stop playing.

Just what the hell is wrong with him?

His chest felt constricted, as though he couldn't breathe right but he knows he didn't injure himself. At least not this time. This time is the Shit Cook's fault.

Yeah. That's right. What he must be feeling right now is also the Cook's fault. The whole incident of the fall just hits too close to home and now he can't settle down because of some trauma or something like that.

He was pretty sure this feeling would pass with time. As soon as the Cook's up and about, things will go back to normal. They'll be bickering and throwing insults back and forth again and they'll be able to have each other's backs again.

He'll have his rival to spar with again.

He smiled to himself. Yeah, he admits that he views the Cook not just as a nakama but something more. A rival is a nice way of putting it and that's how it's going to stay.

No one in the crew can spar with him as much as he does without hurting the other too heavily. They both know each other's strengths and weaknesses so the fights that they have are pretty even though Zoro thinks the Cook could be even stronger if he just put aside his emotions during battle.

But that's just how the Cook is. Emotional and very _very_ hot tempered. He just needs to get angry and he can spontaneously combust into flames with his legs and kick the crap out of the enemies, and in most cases, Zoro.

Crap, he needs to get rid of this heavy feeling in his chest as soon as possible. But the obvious outlet is stuck in the infirmary and most likely not able to do anything for a long while with a busted leg like that. Though Chopper is more worried about his head but Zoro is sure that the Cook's head has always been mess up so there's nothing to worry about that. But Chopper's the doctor not him, so he's sure the little reindeer will take good care of the idiot Cook.

Wait. Why did he care whether there's someone there to take care of the Cook?

 _Because the damn Cook is too incompetent to take care of himself so he needs others to do it for him._  He reasoned in his mind. Yes, that sounds right.

Of course that didn't stop a small wish from somewhere deep within him that suggested why couldn't it be  _him_?

He shook his head hard, enough to rattle his brain. Looks like he's not going to get any training done today with how his mind keeps wondering.

Maybe he needs more mental training?

A swordsman must always have a calm mind and clear thoughts in order to grasp his surroundings. One misstep and you're dead.

Yes, that must be what he needs right now. He must steel his mind and clear his thoughts in order to get rid of this oppressive feeling in him.

Sitting cross-legged on the floor, he closed his eyes and emptied his mind. It is easy to do since he has done it a thousand times before, but maintaining it is another matter.

He didn't even last long into his meditative state before a shout have his attention.

"LAND HO!!"

Zoro got up and look through the window and indeed, there is a small island ahead. From the looks of it, it's filled with vegetation and it doesn't seem like anyone is living on it. But the crew would stop anyway in order to explore the island and if Luffy's lucky, maybe they'll be able to find more meat to fill his bottomless stomach.

Zoro grinned at the aspect of a new adventure awaiting them and climbed down to join his crew on deck.

* * *

 

"Wow!!!" Chopper eyed the yellow seashell with wonder and cried out when a small crab pokes its head out from it.

After scouting out the small island and deeming it safe to stay for the night, Luffy declared to have a dinner party on the beach.

This island may seem like any old spring island; however the island itself is thriving with minerals which cause the vegetation to grow spontaneously and tall, making the whole island beautiful with its greenery. Even the yellow sand on the beach is different; it glitters and shines as though it's gold and the seas near the shores are so clear you can see the creatures living underneath. Nature is thriving and there are no humans here to destroy it.

Nami and Robin decide to take their time sunbathing under the warm, relaxing sun while Chopper, Usopp and Luffy decide to have a sandcastle competition. Franky joined in when he saw how bad the two are at building and decided to show off his artistic capabilities.

In the end, Chopper and Luffy stood on the sidelines cheering for the two engineers as they competed over who is more artistic than the other.

Zoro chuckled at how ridiculous they are being but enjoying the sounds of having his nakama close by. He settled down under the shade by a tree and glanced around the area.

He was sure there's no one inhabiting the island thus there should be no danger here, but considering that Luffy's here, trouble always follows. Such is a life of someone aiming to be the pirate King.

But for now, he should be able to take a short nap while he still has the chance to.

"Oi Marimo."

Looks like he won't be having his nap...

He grunted in annoyance and opened his one eye, giving the Cook a glare. He noticed the Cook was leaning heavily on his crutches, his right leg still in a heavy cast and his head wrapped in bandages. The small bandages on his arms were gone now and he looked tired and very irritated. His usual trademark cigarette is missing from his mouth and he has bags under his eyes.

Overall, he looked like shit.

"What the hell do you want Shit Cook?"

"Get your lazy ass up and go do something useful like gather meat for that stupid rubbery Captain of ours." He huffed.

Zoro was about to protest but he took another glance at the Cook and saw he was straining himself to move about and pushing himself to cook even though he should be resting like Chopper said he should.

He shut his mouth with a snap and got up without a word.

He didn't fully understand why he was being so obedient especially when it was the Cook giving him orders, but he found himself not caring. He rather does it than the Cook, least he accidentally trip and have another fall or something equally bad. Soil isn't a great ground for crutches to walk on, neither is sand for that matter. So the Cook shouldn't even be down here but up on Sunny and he should've been resting.

But the stubborn idiot won't stay still and when Luffy announced a barbecue party, the Cook is damn well sure to have it delivered to their excited captain.

Zoro knows that the Cook love to please, especially with his cooking that he'll even neglect his own well-being for the sake of others. He seen it happened before, again and again and though he disapprove of it, he never once stopped him from doing what he wants because it's his body and Zoro respects the Cook enough to be able to respect his wishes.

Of course there were exceptions to that. Like the incident on thriller bark but that's because the shit Cook was trying to be a hero and Zoro was sure he could take on what the warlord dish out more so than the Cook.

The Cook knew it too but is too damn stubborn to admit—self sacrificing bastard.

* * *

The hunt for food was easy. Too easy that Zoro could do it in his sleep. Due to the thriving vegetation, there are also numerous animals of various species living here; deer, rabbits, raccoons, even tigers. Luffy's going to have a grand time on this island with the amount of meat he'll get.

Of course, that means more work for the Cook.

Zoro frowned, not liking that thought.

He managed to catch a huge beast that thought Zoro would make a nice meal, too bad it’s going to be the other way round. It took longer than he thought as he dragged his prize back to the camp they made by the shore. He could have sworn that the island wasn't that big!

By the time he made it back, the sun had set and he noticed that someone has set up a campfire with some rocks surrounding it for the crew to sit.

Usopp and Luffy were engrossed in their little game of tag as they chased each other across the beach while Nami and Robin sat together with a steaming cup in hand as they talked over a magazine of some sorts; must be one of those girly fashion magazines that Zoro will never understand. Clothes are just clothes, as long as it fits and is comfortable to walk around in, that's all that matters. Who would want to dress up like a colorful clown anyways?

Speaking of clothes.....He looked around and spotted the Cook at the barbecue pit Franky had set up. The Cook was cooking some leftover meat from their supply stock and he moved with such grace and skill for someone leaning on a clutch as he sprinkled some sort of spice over the meat and turned it over. Chopper was by his side looking both angry and worried for the Cook. Most likely he wanted the Cook to rest but not having any luck in ordering the stubborn idiot to obey.

Instead of his usual black suit, the Cook is wearing a blue t-shirt with flower-printed shorts. Guess he couldn't wear his usual pants with that cast around his leg though Zoro was sure the Cook would do that if he could which was crazy because the weather here is rather humid. So humid that Zoro could feel the sweat dripping down his forehead just by being outside. He wondered how in the world does the Cook stand the heat while wearing those stuffy 3-piece suit all the time.

Though he admits that the Cook does stand out rather strikingly in that suit.

Wait.

What the hell is he thinking?!

He tried to avert his eyes away from the blond that is quickly taking over his mind but alas, said blond looked up and their eyes met.

Zoro felt his breath hitch at the sudden weirdness in his stomach, as though a swarm of butterflies were fluttering in him. It was a warm and fuzzy feeling that intensified when the Cook's mouth slowly curved up into a loop-sided grin and Zoro could not make himself stop staring.

"Got lost little Marimo?"

 

 _Annnnnnd_ that feeling is gone just like that.

"Piss off Curlybrows." He growled and strolled forward with his catch in tow. The Cook raised a brow and whistled.

"I'm impressed. Who knew the marimo knew how to hunt?"

Zoro was about to come back with a retort when he noticed Luffy bouncing over in a mad dash with Chopper and Usopp following behind.

"MEAT!!!!"

Luffy yelled, his eyes sparkling like stars and his mouth opened with drool flowing down.

"Go the hell away stupid rubber and wait till I call you." The Cook huffed and kicked Luffy's hands away from the grill with his good leg. Zoro almost lunged forward when he saw the Cook wobble a little on his clutches when he kicked Luffy but managed to stay upright.

Shit. He shouldn't be so concern about the Cook. He could fall on his ass for all he cares. But yet he found that he couldn't tear his eyes away from the blond as he stood at the grill trying to work while keeping the annoying rubber away.

He noticed the discomfort in the Cook's eyes, the way his jaw clenched and the tense movements of his body. He knew immediately the Cook must still be feeling the effects of his injuries but he's too stubborn to let himself rest until everyone's fed and happy.

"Oi. You should go rest." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

To his surprise, Sanji didn't retort with his usual spite but with a tired voice.

"Yeah... but the food's not gonna cook itself. Besides, looks like Luffy's patience is about to run out."

Zoro frowned. Damn Cook always has to put others before himself.

Stupid.

Well, he's not letting him have his way.

"Oi Chopper." He called the little reindeer who trotted up to him with a puzzled look.

"What's wrong Zoro?"

"The Cook looks like he's about to faint." He commented nonchalantly.

The Cook's head snapped up from the grill with a heated glare and snarled menacingly at him.

"The Fu—"

Chopper perked up in alarm and quickly ran towards the blond.

"Sanji!! I want you to stop what you're doing and rest RIGHT NOW!!" Chopper hollered.

Zoro chuckled from the sidelines as he watched the chaotic scene unfold.

The Cook protesting loudly at the doctor while cursing him, the doctor not taking any of his bullshit excuses and using his heavy point to manhandle the Cook to the infirmary. Luffy laughing at the sides while the others watched on with concern gazes.

It was settled when Nami finally had enough of the noise and ordered the Cook to rest and leave the rest to them.

"But Nami-san...." The Cook tried protesting.

"No buts. Go rest. You've already seasoned the spices on the meat, all that's left is to cook it and I'm pretty sure Usopp will be able to handle that."

"Oi. Why me?" Usopp deadpanned.

Nami ignored him and continued. "We got it covered here so go rest and we'll call you down when the food's done." She gave a reassuring smile at the blond, making him go into his stupid love-mode.

"Anything for you Nami-swaaaann~ You're so beautiful when you smile!!"

"Yes yes....Chopper, could you please take him away?"

Chopper in his heavy point dragged the Love-struck Cook back onto the Sunny and when he's finally out of sight, Zoro let out a small breath of relief.

"Sanji will be fine." Nami patted his back.

"What. I'm not worried about the stupid love-Cook." Zoro grumbled and Nami just gave him an all-knowing look.

“Suuuure….” She smirked and walked back to her seat with Robin. The older female turned to look at Zoro and gave the same knowing look that Nami made.

_What the hell is their problem?!_

Zoro sulked and decided he wasn’t going to care anymore. Now that the shitty Cook isn’t here, he can have all the booze he wants without someone nagging at the corner.

Smiling, he made his way over to the barrel that they had hauled out for the party and took out a bottle of fine sake; the sort of brand that he likes. He didn’t know they even had this stored on the Sunny so it must be the shit-Cook’s doing. He didn’t know whether to be annoyed that the Cook hid alcohol from him or surprised that the Cook knew what sort of alcohol he drinks. But then again, the Cook knows everyone’s favorites even though no one actually said it out loud.

It was kind of endearing in a way how he always strives to make others happy with his cooking.

Hold on….

 _Didn’t he say he wasn’t going to think of the shit-Cook anymore? What the hell brain_?! Zoro quickly took one big swing of the bottle and felt the warm liquid flow down his throat making him groan in pleasure.

He definitely needs more of this. He didn’t want to think anymore. Didn’t want his mind to be full of that shitty blond and his shitty smirk and that stupid curlybrows and that stupid long legs of his and that.....

Shit.....

He needs more than one bottle of sake tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First post of the YEAR! YEAH!!
> 
> Thanks for the wonderful comments and Kudos I've received in the previous chapter. I'm so glad my first ZoSan fic started out alright.:3
> 
> But honestly, I'm not sure how this second chapter turned out. I'm pretty new at writing so I really hope you readers enjoyed it. Please comment so I can improve. Thanks!
> 
> Oh, Happy 2019 Guys! I'm overjoyed that I survived 2018 cause it's been hell for me but I made it. Just hope 2019 would be better but fingers crossed.:3


	3. Sanji's Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Strawhats take a moment to relax. However, because of a certain Moss-head occupying his mind, Sanji don't get to.

Sanji slept like the dead when Chopper locked him up in the infirmary and ordered him to rest. He knew he was tired but he didn't know he was  _that_  tired.

Robin came to wake him up and he wiggled in delight at the chance to be alone with this goddess. Robin just chuckled and led him out to rejoin the others.

The smell of food drifted throughout the beach and sounds of laughter filled the air giving the atmosphere a warm feeling.

Sanji felt a small smile forming as he watched his crew mates playing on the beach. Its times like this that made him glad he went out to sea with this bunch of lunatics. His nakama, his family. Though many times he questioned himself about his life choices especially when their Captain keep leading them into life-threatening situations but all in all, he found the results worth it.

"Feelin' better?"

Sanji turned to see the green algae lounging near the ship against a rock. This image of him reminds Sanji of a dog guarding its home and that thought made Sanji giggle.

"What." The marimo frowned.

"Nothing. I just find it sweet that you care." Sanji smirked.

Zoro's face immediately turned beet red and he jumped up with a growl.

"Fuck you."

Sanji couldn't help but grin when Zoro pushed pass him. He enjoys this moments with the Marimo, not that he'll admit it out loud but the marimo is the most interesting guy he's ever come across in his 19 years of being out at sea. Even the customers at the Baraite do not even compare to the tan, muscular Swordsman.

Okay. He admits (only in his head) that the idiot mossy is actually kinda hot. He definitely isn't an average man you see out on the streets. Years of strenuous training has resulted in the body Sanji sees today and a few scars on him only served to make him even more dangerous; like an animal.

He remembered the first time he saw the man at the restaurant and he couldn't tear his eyes away from that body. How he envy those muscles, no matter how much he works out, he could never achieve something like that due to the damage that the years of malnutrition had done to him.

Sanji had scoffed at his dream of beating Mihawk and being the greatest Swordsman but Zoro only smirked at him then and told the blond that he would die trying lest he'll never know how far he can go. Sanji wished he had the idiot's resolve then but the debt he carried was too huge and heavy, weighing on him like an anchor.

And when the idiot went and got himself slashed with an almost fatal wound, Sanji felt as though his heart stopped. He didn't understand why he feels so strongly for a guy he just met but he felt drawn to his strength and his unwavering determination to see his dreams through.

This must be respect.

He had realized then.

After the whole Don Craig incident was done and gone, he saw the marimo once again and immediately felt the urge to kick his head in when he insulted the lovely Nami-san.

He wondered why he ever felt anything for this idiot.

The time after he joined the crew was one of non-stop adventures and bloody fights. He grown much in strength and had the opportunity to even fight alongside with the marimo. He witness firsthand how strong the Marimo had gotten ever since the defeat against Mihawk. And he gets to continue to observe him as the marimo got stronger and stronger against tough opponents.

Of course, Sanji was determined to get stronger too. Not just for himself, but for his nakama he vowed to protect. And truthfully, it had been Zoro who was pushing the blond to get stronger through a not-so-friendly rivalry between the two that never fails to break out every single day.

The fights are always fun. It's exasperating. It's exhilarating. It's rage-inducing.

It's something that he found himself looking forward to without knowing and it has become a daily routine for them.

It keeps them on their toes; always ready and prepared. It gives them a chance to exercise and play, as they knew what the other's capable of and would not hold their punches (or in Sanji's case—kicks.).

He never had someone like that before. He never knew a person like that could even hold a place in his heart especially someone that infuriating and obnoxious, someone who makes him want to tear his hair out just by talking to the walking algae.

It's ironic really, that he felt no love but only pure hatred for his biological family (with the exception of his mother) after what they did to him and somehow manages to form a family-bond with some strangers he happened to meet along the way.

And unlike before, where he was a powerless boy who could only cry, he is now a man with nakama to fight with and for. Best of all, he knows that Zoro's always has his back so he can fight with ease the enemies in front of him. All these precious things he would have never found if he's still stuck in that stupid Germa kingdom or stayed stubbornly at the Baratie trying to repay a debt that Zeff never wanted to be repaid.

All in all, he is glad to be here with these people he proudly call Nakama.

"Oi. Stop daydreaming. Luffy's gonna eat all the meat."

The Swordsman called from a distance, snapping Sanji from his thoughts.

"Yeah yeah. I'll kick his ass if he ate all the meat." Sanji wobbled a little trying to get his bearings with his stupid walking sticks as he slowly walked up to the Swordsman.

He noticed the Marino's eyes staring at his cast with a worried look and felt his insides flutter a little. He would love to make some teasing statement right about now but something in him made him shut his mouth for once and appreciate the sentiment.

"I'll be fine Marimo. No need to worry your mossy head off." He assured. He didn't know why but he felt the need to reassure the idiot. That look of concern for him was kind of endearing in a way but all the same, it didn't suit the Swordsman.

"What makes you think I'm worried?" He quickly averted his eyes, knowing that Sanji has caught on his concern gaze.

"Hm." Sanji all but say, dropping it for now.

Most of the meat was kept safe from Luffy's grubby hands through the help of Nami and Franky but the rest of it was already devoured by the rubberman.

However, Sanji found out that the moss-head had went hunting again and got back more meat for the crew.

"He was worried that you won't get to eat." Nami whispered to him with a sly smile.

Sanji swooned when he felt his precious Nami-san's breath on his ear but stiffen in shock when the words registered in his head.

The marimo did this for him? That can't be. The marimo wouldn't care even if he starve now would he? But then again, seeing how he's been acting these past days made Sanji rethink his opinions on the Swordsman.

He didn't know what to feel. One moment he was annoyed with the idiot caveman and the next the said caveman was doing something that made his heart do weird flips. These little gestures that the marimo did were so unlike him and yet the effect had greatly affected Sanji.

He had a inkling that the marimo might be screwing with him, maybe some sort of new strategy to annoy him by acting nice but quickly dismiss that theory because no way was the marimo that devious to play with a nakama's feelings like that.

_Does the moss-head even consider him his nakama?_ Sanji frowned when that thought strike him.

Sanji definitely does with all things considered. Despite the constant fights and arguments, he didn't feel any ill-will towards the marimo. But what about the Swordsman?

The Neanderthal is a man of few words and is the human definition of the phase: "Action speaks louder than words." Which is definitely the case for this idiot who could only grunt and speak a number of words in a sentence.

As frustrating as it is, Sanji somehow could understand the idiot with only his body language. It wasn't hard actually; the man only has training, booze and sleep in his mind so it wasn't difficult to guess what the man wants when he grunts at him with an eye full of longing for his disgusting booze.

He wonders if that eye would ever look at him that way....

"Oi Cook, you comin?"

Sanji jumped and blushed hard.

What the hell was he thinking?!

He titled his head away from the Marimo, afraid he'll see his blush. He was sure his face is as red as a tomato right now. Curse his pale complexion! The blush on his cheeks was painfully obvious but thanks to the dim lighting by the fire, he was spared from the embarrassment he'd have made if anyone saw it.

He slowly wobbled closer to the fire where all his Nakama gathered. Luffy's still stuffing his mouth full with meat, Usopp trying to protect his own from the rubber, Nami shouting at her Captain for having no decency, Robin chuckling at the crew's antics with Franky laughing loudly at the sides and Brook playing a smoothing melody with his violin.

Zoro sat against a rock with a bottle in hand, watching with his one eye at the scene. Sanji noted that the marimo's not one to join in the fun unless forced to but rather sit on the sidelines and watch over the group. It was sort of endearing in a way because Sanji knew he was watching out for them in case of any danger.

With their captain like that, somebody needed to be alert at all times and Zoro had taken up the mantle without a word and has been a silent protector to the crew, especially to the little reindeer who he always seem to have a soft spot on.

_The marimo would make a great dad_.

An image of Zoro with a tiny child in his arms flashed by Sanji's mind and he groaned internally.

Again.

His thoughts betrayed him again.

There's definitely something wrong with him because he couldn't get the stupid mossy off his mind.

The more he tried not to think about the green algae, the more his stupid face flashes in his mind!

_Ahh!!_

Maybe he really did have a concussion. Maybe the fall really had mess with his head more than he thought. He was sure before the whole incident happened, he never saw the marimo as anything but a nuisance; an alcoholic Neanderthal with only a single brain cell in that mossy green head of his.

But now? Now he's not so sure. And it frustrates him greatly that the marimo is affecting like this. Whatever  _this_  is!

"Sanji? Are you sure you're feeling better?" Chopper's soft voice pulled him out from his mess of thoughts.

He looked up to see that everyone has gone quiet and was staring worriedly at him. He was holding a piece of cooked meat on a stick in his hand and hasn't even taken a bite of it. He must have spaced out and now they're worried his head injuries might be worse than Chopper thought.

"M'fine..." he mumbled, feeling a little embarrassed for spacing out like that.

"Here Sanji, have more meat! Meat will definitely make you feel better!" Luffy stuffed jumps towards him with two meat-on-sticks in hand.

"Damn it Luffy! Stop! You almost poke my eye out with that!" Sanji quickly ducked to avoid having the stick in his eye and glared at Luffy for the almost impalement.

"Shishishi. Sorry~" Luffy laughed.

"Luffy..." Nami sighed in exasperation. "Meat is not the cure for everything...."

"It is for Luffy though." Usopp chuckled.

The crew chatted around the campfire all night; eating and drinking away. It's not everyday they have an opportunity like this to just sit and relax.

But right now the last thing Sanji could do is relax.

He might be suffering from a concussion but he didn't want to tell Chopper about lest he make a big commotion about it. He didn't want to make the little doctor worry more than he already was. The thing about the marimo could wait. He'll kick that green mossy thought into the very depths of his mind and stuff it there till he finds a more suitable time to deal with it—which is hopefully never.

But that marimo can wait for now. Right now, he rather enjoys his time with his crew and quickly heals his broken leg so he can abandon the stupid clutches. As they sat around making jokes and listening to Usopp's crazy tales about how he once defeated a kingdom of evil scientist that were planning to take over the whole seas, his eyes couldn't help but shift over towards a certain Swordsman every once in a while. And strangely, every time he did that, their eyes would meet and they'll quickly look away. He didn't understand why he felt the need to look away though, or the embarrassment for being caught looking.

_What am I; a highschool girl?_  He berated himself. This  _is fucking embarrassing...._

But the worse has yet to pass, because as the night pass on, he and the marimo kept dancing around one another, acting skittish when the other's in the area and even avoiding each other's gazes. It was hell of an awkward time and the most frustrating thing is, he didn't even know why the moss-head is acting that way towards him!

It's really starting to piss Sanji off and as always, when Sanji's angry, he goes straight to the source. Injured or not, he and the marimo are going to have a stress-relief fight to get all this stupid tension out into the air and stop acting like children in front of each other.

One way or another, he and the marimo are going to have a  _talk_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it. I know that this is going quite slow but I hope you readers would bear with me here. These two idiots won't easily admit the truth and are in denial. Haha!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who left a comment in the previous chapter! I read and love each and every one of them. It encourages me to write more! Till next time!:3


	4. Zoro Finally Gets It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro uses his few remaining brain cells and figures it out. Too bad the Cook is still clueless though....

Weaklings.

All of them were all weak.

They only got this far in the New World because of their numbers. 

The attacking pirates were like insects; attacking in swarms and using underhanded tactics to get the upper hand.

Scums—all of them.

Zoro clenched Wado tightly in his mouth as he slashed down another enemy in his way.

When they had first spotted the enemy ship approaching, everyone quickly got into their defensive positions with Zoro, Luffy and the Cook in the front. That is until Chopper pointed out that the Cook was in no shape to fight.

There was a huge protest from Swirly-brows but it was quickly shot down by both Chopper and Nami, and the idiot finally reluctantly complied.

Chopper insists on bringing him below deck for his own safety but the Cook won't stop bitching about it saying he didn't want to hide from the enemy like a coward.

Zoro could understand his frustration though. Being unable to stand with his nakama against an enemy threatening harm to them would frustrate anyone but right now the Cook should understand that he's being a liability to the crew and he should just shut up and hide like a good kid.

And that's what he told the Cook right in his face.

That shut him up right away and Zoro could still remember the stun look of hurt on his face before Chopper quickly took the opportunity to carry the Cook off below deck. And not a moment too soon, the enemy ship came within shooting distance and the fight started.

Zoro slashed another man down and quickly blocked a strike to his left. These pirates were just too weak, no challenge at all. He could fight them in his sleep.

He quickly glanced around to check on the other Strawhats and found that they were each holding their own very well. Even Nami was dealing deadly damage to anyone who tried to get close to her. Usopp was somewhere up above, providing them aerial cover with Robin at his side, snapping backs with her Devil Fruit powers. Franky was at the back fighting wildly with his rocket launchers and machine guns like a madman and Brook was jumping all over the place with his violin in hand. He could tell that this fight will be an easy win and he should finish it quickly so they can get on to other more important things.

Like the Cook for instance.

Wait no.

He shook his head.  _Stop getting distracted. That'll only result in an early death_! He berated.

He really needs to finish this fight fast. His thoughts were quickly betraying him and he doesn't want to slip up and do something embarrassing.

He heard a loud holler and glanced upwards to see his Captain in the air with a gigantic fist aiming at a bald, muscular man who Zoro assumed is the captain of the enemy's ship.

"Gomu Gomu No—" He yelled, his gigantic arm pulled back.

"—BAZOOKA!!!" He hit the man right in the face, sending him flying towards his ship and crushing a hole right through it.

"Captain!" His crew cried out as their ship began to slowly gather water and sink. The rest of the enemies on the Sunny quickly retreated back onto their ship when they saw their captain go down and Zoro made sure none of them leave without a present to remember the Strawhats by.

"Yoshi! Let's go!" Luffy laughed as he landed; clapping his hands together at the easy fight he just won.

* * *

Zoro was stupefied. He had expected the Cook to bitch and throw a sissy fit at having to hide during a fight but surprisingly, the Cook stayed silent but not all quiet.

He still managed to voice his thoughts through his actions by the number of door slams he heard throughout the day and the kitchen was full of loud sounds of the cutting board being abused by the knife.

He can tell the Cook is contemplating on something from that frown on his face and the occasional glances towards him.

But whatever. If the Shit-Cook has something to say, he can just man up and say it to his face. He's not going to go ask the Cook about it.

* * *

 

And that's what they did all week.

They danced around one another, sneaking glances and peeks and quickly looking away when caught.

_This is getting ridiculous.._. he thought but he didn't want to be the first to break. In a weird way, he and the Cook somehow made this awkward thing between them into a game of some sorts—a pretty mess up game if you ask any of the other more observant Strawhat members.

Yes, the older members of the Strawhats noticed something going between the two but decided it was not their place to interfere.......yet. But they fear the time may be soon since the two idiots are stubborn as hell and both would not budge anytime soon.

What they do not anticipate though, was the Cook taking the first step. And hell, neither did the Swordsman for that matter and that seriously caught him off guard which was maybe what the calculating Cook was aiming for.

"Oi shit head, what's gotten your panties in a bunch?"

Zoro sighed.  _Here we go...._

He was trying to pretend to take a nap by the stern and hoping the Cook would take the hint and leave him alone but it looks like the Cook is having none of that—that obnoxious bastard.

The Cook hobbled up to him, his leg still in a thick cast but he had abandoned his clutches and instead used the wall as a support for balance. He has a lit cigarette in his mouth and Zoro was tempted to tell Chopper that the Cook had disobeyed his orders on two accounts on smoking and resting.

But seeing the determined look on the Cook's face, he figured he would at least hear what he has to say first.

"Oi shithead! Did you not hear me?"

Annnnd....his patience on his Cook meter has run out and he briefly considers jumping into the sea and swimming to a nearby island--anything to get away from the Cook and his idea of having a civilized conversation.

Zoro was so  _not_  in the mood to argue right now. In fact, he wasn't in any mood to even talk, especially to a foul mouth cook like the blond.

Seeing how Zoro wasn't going to talk, the Cook continued.

"I know you've been acting weird around me ever since the accident." The Cook said, his voice lower than normal, almost like a whisper.

"I'm no—"

"Don't." Sanji cut him off. "We both know it so don't bother denying it." He glared at him, biting the cigarette in his mouth tightly. After a while, he forced himself to relax and sighed.

"But we can't keep skirting around the issue and ignoring it. So, let's talk."

Zoro stared at the Cook as though he grown another head or something.

_Talk? The Cook and him....talking?_

Is the Cook even willing to sit down and have a proper conversation with him? Is he even capable of that? Or would it turn out to be another full blown fight like how it turned out so many other times they tried to ' _talk_ '.

There was a moment of silence between them and as the minutes pass, Zoro got more and more annoyed.

What the hell? Wasn't the Cook the one was suggested to talk? And now he's keeping quiet? Was the Cook waiting for him to speak up first? But he didn't even wanting this 'talk' in the first place. That damn bastard...

Another few beats of silence passed with neither of them saying a word before Zoro got tired of them beating around the bush.

If the Cook wants to have a stupid talk then he'll give him something to chew on.

"I....had a friend once....She died falling down the stairs...." Zoro blurted out and immediately felt like slapping himself for starting off the conversation with that. Of all the things he could have said, his brain decided to go with that.

".....Oh...." the Cook said, not knowing what to say to that. He wasn't even expecting Zoro to give in so easily or to open up to him with his past. He was caught off guard and he struggled to think of something to say to that.

He was spared from the agonizing when Zoro decided to just go with the flow and continued.

"I considered her my best friend and my rival. Never once was I able to beat her in a sword fight. Even at a young age, she was able to beat all the boys at the Kendo school and even me. I didn't want to give up then and kept challenging her over and over, but I never could beat her." Zoro gave a small sad smile as he looked back on his memories.

The Cook was very quiet as he stared at him with curious eyes, urging him to go on.

So he did.

He told him about Kuina, about what she meant to him, about the promise the two made, about how she felt about her gender and about how she left this world too soon. It was like the floodgates got wrench opened and he couldn't stop the flow of words from coming out of his mouth.

But one thing he was sure of is that he wanted the Cook to know.

"It's so unfair...." he heard himself saying even though he should have accepted everything years ago but somehow the incident with the Cook made all his fears come back.

"We promised. And she just left like that. No warnings, no goodbyes, nothing..."

"Stupid Marimo." The Cook softly said with no biting insult behind it. "Life's unfair like that. But at least she had you to carry on her dreams for her."

Zoro looked up in shock at the Cook and he raised an eyebrow.

"That's the white sword you swore your promise on isn't it?" The Cook pointed to Wado sheathed at his side with its two other brethren.

Zoro nodded proudly. He didn't know the Cook was so observant.

"Yes." He smiled and took out Wado from his hip. "This is Wado Ichimonji. This sword belonged to her and with this sword by my side, I'll carry both her dream and mine and become the greatest Swordsman ever." Zoro declares proudly, unsheathing the white sword from its sheath and pointing the stunning blade towards the heavens.

The Cook stared at him with a mixture of shock and awe on his face that seems kind of stupid but at the same time cute.

Hold on.

He quickly shook his head and averted his eyes back onto Wado.

Kuina....He never spoke of her to anyone on this crew so openly before. Luffy knew a little about what this sword means to him but not the full story and the others caught on that Wado is something precious to the Swordsman as well. But never had he told anyone about her death and what lead to them making the promise together. It was too personal, too close to his heart.

And now he found himself spilling it all out to the last person he thought he would have told—the Cook.

He thought the Cook would have laughed at him. He didn't know what for but he knows the shit Cook would have found something to tease him with; like how Zoro was so into a girl when he was just a kid or how what a crazy power-obsess boy he was from a young age and still is.

But the Cook didn't do any of that. He stayed silent and thoughtful throughout the whole story and occasionally nods his head to show Zoro he was being attentive.

Zoro really appreciated that, more than the Cook would know.

When he finished the whole story, they went back into a comfortable silence unlike before and he find that he doesn't mind that at all. It was nice to have the shit Cook beside him when he's not opening his annoying mouth.

They sat there staring at the sea and Zoro noticed the Cook struggling to say something.

"Listen...I—"

Zoro cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"It's okay Cook. I told you my story not because I want your pity, so don't go thinking you owe me or something stupid like that."

Sanji paused for a moment, considering his words before opening his mouth again.

"First, I don't pity you. Everyone on this crew has some sort of shit past that they don't want to be reminded off and I'm no exception to that. Secondly, never once have I thought that I owe a certain marimo anything and I'd rather throw myself overboard than to be in your debt." He growled and Zoro's temper starts to rise.

"And thirdly, if you would let me finish my sentence, I was gonna say that the girl who entrusted you with her dreams will have nothing to worry about because if it's you, I'm sure you'll make it a reality." He finished with a causal inhale of his cigarette and slowly blew out the smoke, watching it as it slowly rise up to the air and get blown away.

Zoro gawked at the blond.

Does he know what he's saying right now?!

The curly-brows just praised him. He acknowledges his dream and has upmost confidence in Zoro that he'll reach it.

Zoro felt a warm feeling bubbling in the pit of his stomach, the same pleasant feeling like he just drank a bottle of fine Sake.

He knows he is a man of his word and he'll do whatever it takes to fulfill both his and Kuina's dreams. He followed Luffy because his captain also truly believes in him as he too also has an absurd dream that he wishes to achieve.

But Luffy's Luffy; his nakama and someone he respect as a captain despite his child-like attitude. The Cook is more like his equal, someone who understands the difficult journey to become stronger through sheer hard work and someone he trusts to always have his back.

To have someone like that acknowledge his dreams and believing it'll come true made it so much better and he felt a strange sense of accomplishment that he never had before.

The Cook is now seeing him in a different light and via versa.

The fuzzy feeling was building up inside of him till it was reaching to a point of suffocation and he feels like he's going to do something stupid or embarrassing or both. Right now, his fingers were twitching because he desperately wanted to hug the Cook which was a stupid thought that'll only get him killed.

"Oi dumbass! You fall asleep or something?" The Cook waved a hand in front of him and on reflex; he grabbed his wrist in irritation. What he didn't expect was the tingling feeling where skin meets skin and he felt as though his hands were on fire; not the painful kind, but the warm, toasty kind of burn.

Oh shit.

Realization hit him like a sack of potatoes and he knew right now his face must be beet red. His heart was beating so loud, he was sure the Cook must've heard it from where he is standing.

He shook off the Cook's wrist violently as if he has some kind of disease which offended the prissy Cook but he couldn't do this anymore. He needs a place to calm his thumping heart down.

"Oi!" He heard the Cook shout but he was already off. He ran towards the Crow's nest where he knew he'd be alone since nobody goes there but him. And if the Cook decides to follow, at least he'll be in his territory which would make him feel a little calmer.

He climbed up the ropes and through the hatch, slamming it close before dropping onto the couch by the window. He peeked out just in time to see the fuming Cook stomp across the deck and into the galley with a loud door slam.

He couldn't help but let out a small smile at that. He enjoys making the Cook all mad and pissy.

And that brings him back to his earlier realization....

 

He has  ** _feelings_**  for the Cook.

 

And it's not the friendly kind but the ones that goes beyond that; making him feels all weird and warm inside. The kind that makes him wants to have the Cook in his sights at all times. The kind that wants to do things that rivals or even friends will _not_ do with one another.

The kind that wants the Cook to be with him 24/7.

He ruffled through his hair in frustration at that absurd thought but as the more he ran that thought through his head, the more it made sense.

The weird feeling he got whenever he's with the Cook that never happens when he's around the other crew members. The way he fights so well together with the Cook as though they knew what the other was thinking before they actually moved. The way he loves it when the Cook smiled at him when they work as a team. The way he enjoyed their bickering and fights because it made him feel alive and like a child again, not to mention it was fun to rile the Cook up. And the way they motivate and constantly support each other towards their dreams through little gestures and crude remarks to hide their underlying meaning.

It all makes sense now.....

But that doesn't help Zoro one bit because he was sure this relationship is going to end up in flames considering it's the Love-Cook he's talking about. The Love-Cook who's always declaring his love for women, the Love-Cook who constantly can't resist at having a barb at him every chance he got and most importantly; the clueless love-Cook who's definitely not interested in him the same way he is to the Cook.

_Shit....This is a fucking nightmare...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh My Gosh!! I kept editing this chapter over and over because I wanted the conversation between them to flow nicely and this is what I came up with. I really hope it's to your liking. 
> 
> Anyone surprised that Zoro's the first to realise it and not Sanji? Haha, I am too. I was on a writing spree one day and the words just flowed out and it became this! I'm quite happy with it though and I hope you readers enjoyed it too. 
> 
> Please leave a comment so I can tell how I'm doing and maybe some suggestions as to how Sanji/Zoro might go about this relationship? 
> 
> Next part up is Sanji's POV and it's going to be fun to write it out! Till then!
> 
> ~Purplepulu :3


	5. Stupid and Stupider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love makes people do stupid things but for Sanji—even stupider than usual.

The marimo has been acting weird for a while now—well, weirder than usual and it's driving Sanji crazy.

At first he just chalk it up to that time of the month that is only unique to a certain species of marimos but then as it got longer, he got more and more tired of his weird behavior and he's finding it real annoying.

The dancing around one another is already weird enough but now add-in the blushing face and the awkward stares and he's soon finding himself on a verge of a heart attack.

It was only 3 days after that night where they have 'The Talk' and to be honest, he actually really enjoyed his time with the Swordsman. Unlike all the previous times where they tried to communicate, they actually did had a proper conversation and an honest one at that.

Zoro was so open and honest about his past that it surprised Sanji that the marimo had made the effort to do so. It made Sanji wished he had the courage to do the same thing and tell his crew mates about his fucked up family and his shitty past.

However, he doesn't think it's necessary to do so. He left his past long behind him and doubt that he'll ever see those bastards' faces again so there's no need to tell them of all the fuck up shit his family brought him all those years ago.

But why did he feel that he wants the marimo of all people to know?

Is it because he told him his past so he wants to return the favor?

 

No, he doubts Zoro would appreciate that, rather, he'll give him a punch to the guts for even suggesting that.

 

Is it because Zoro is somehow special to him and he wants him to understand where he came from?

 

Yes, that sounds about right to him.

 

He somehow wanted the marimo of all people to know of his past and acknowledge it. He didn't know why that meant more to him anymore than the other members of his crew but he knows that his heart wanted it.

Now, if only he has the courage to do it.

And that means he's going to have to confront the Swordsman once more.

But he needs to find a creative way to do so since the marimo is doing all he can to keep away from him and that means he would need some help.

* * *

 

He does feels a little bad for tricking the little doctor but Chopper couldn't lie with a straight face and the lie would work better if he believes it's real. He briefly considered asking Usopp to help but then rejected that idea as the long-nose lies so often, that everyone would simply dismiss him and the lie wouldn't work as well.

He definitely couldn't ask his precious ladies to do something so underhanded like lie for him and he wanted to smack himself for even considering it. He's not  _that_  desperate to want the marimo's attention that he use the ladies for it.

The cyborg and skeleton won't do as they seldom take things seriously and this is in fact a serious matter—at least to Sanji it is.

And Luffy.....

 

Well, that's  _definitely_  out of the question.

 

So the doctor it is and just as well because at least Chopper's words would be more convincing with what he's about to do.

It isn't his brightest idea thus far and in all honesty, it is very  _very_  stupid. He could just man up and confront the Swordsman like a normal person but the truth is, none of them are briefly considered normal and would rather take the stupid path that most people would never consider.

 

And that leads to Sanji purposely injuring himself just for the sake of a certain idiot's attention.

 

Okay. He knows that it's beyond stupid and downright idiotic to even have this sort of idea. His head knows it but his heart has overwritten all logic in his head and is only considering how to get the moss-head to notice him.

Sanji is a ladies-man and that means he let his heart speaks for him most of the time, that was why his mouth is always sprouting those love-sick comments that sounds so cheesy and makes no sense at all.

And right now, his stupid heart is in control instead of his brain.

Since it all started when he fell down the stairs and got injured, he even considered recreating the incident but stopped himself from doing something that might cause his death.

He remembered how pale the marimo was when he first saw him, he remembered his concern for him and the fear in his eyes. He can't bear to make him feel that way again no matter how much he wanted his attention, that is definitely not the way to do it.

So that goes back to lying and making the marimo come to him through the help of Chopper.

He was now in his kitchen, debating whether is this all worth it or not. But then his heart once again overwrite all thoughts in his head and his hands moved before he even knew what he's doing.

He nicked himself in the forearm; just a small little cut but deep enough to draw blood. He then hurried to Chopper with his bleeding arm in hand and put on his best worried face just so he could make the performance more believable.

Chopper screamed when he saw the blood but then quickly got into action to clean up the wound all the while scolding him for being so careless.

"I never see you cut yourself while cooking before Sanji...." he muttered while working. "Is your fight with Zoro that bad?

"W-What?" Sanji sputtered. He wasn't expecting the doctor to bring up the idiot mossball's name.

"Well, the two of you have been avoiding each other lately and you don't argue like you used to anymore. Did something happen with Zoro?" Chopper continued innocently, not aware of Sanji's shocked expression.

He thought he was acting normal all these while so that no one would notice that the marimo and him are having some.....issues...

But if the little reindeer noticed it, then he was sure the observant Nami-San and Robin-chan has surely caught on to whatever's happening between the two of them. He didn't want the ladies to think that he was neglecting them and paying more attention to the idiot marimo. (Even though that's what he's doing right now.)

"Sanji?" The doctor looked at him with his big innocent eyes as if hoping that the blond would give in and tell him his problems. But Sanji just heave a sigh and shook his head.

"Nothing's up with the moss-head and I. We are always like that. We can't stand each other so it's best if we both stay away from one another." Then with a small laugh he added. "Now at least Franky would have less to worry about us breaking the Sunny anymore."

Chopper wasn't convinced at all and seems even more worried. "Well....I thought you two are always getting along very well. Even when you bicker, you always looked like you were having fun." Chopper said softly and Sanji couldn't help but be taken aback by his words.

_Was I?_  He thought back to all the fights and arguments he had with the marimo but each one was just as infuriating as the next. Their fights are always mostly over something small and pointless but he always get railed up over whatever the marimo has to say. Even the smallest thing from the Swordsman makes him when to retaliate.

Doesn't that mean that he and the moss-head are not compatible after all?

Still, he finds himself missing the daily fights with the idiot and the banter between them.

 

So what does all this mean?

 

"Do I really looked like I was enjoying the fights?" He asked. If he can't find an answer himself, he'd have to ask others for help to do so.

"Yeah!" Chopper chirps. "You two always look like you're having lots of fun fighting one another and I know that Luffy and I enjoys watching your fights!"

"Luffy?"

"Yeah. Luffy's upset because the two of you don't fight as much as you do nowadays and he's bored. He keeps disturbing me to play with him but I have things I have to do." Chopper huffs, sounding annoyed.

"What about Usopp and the others?"

"There's only so much Usopp can take. Besides, He and Franky are busy working on something right now so their's no one available to babys—play with Luffy."

"So who's with Luffy now?"

"Robin."

"WHAT?!!" Sanji jumped up. "I can't let my sweet Robin-chan do such a menial chore like that! That damn rubber better be grateful that he even gets a minute of Robin-chan's precious time!"

"Wait Sanji! I'm not done with your wound yet!"

Oh yeah. Wasn't that the whole point of putting on an act? How could he forget that?

Cursing under his breath, he debated whether he should go out there to give that shitty rubber a piece of his mind for troubling the lovely Robin-chan to play with him or should he go with his original plan to get Zoro's attention?

Damn it. This was a hard one.

Turning on his heels away from the door, he saw Chopper looking up at his worriedly and gave him a small assuring smile.

"Chopper, could you do me a favor?" He asked, guilt building up in him for what he's about to ask the innocent reindeer to do.

"What is it Sanji?"

"I need to talk to the mossball but my arm hurts so bad that I can't walk right now. Could you call the idiot over?"

"You're in pain?! Where?! I can help!" Chopper panicked and Sanji felt really bad for this.

"It's something that even you can't help me with Chopper. I have a....disease; the I'll-faint-if-I-don't-speak-to-a-idiot-Marimo disease."

God, he was sounding so much like Usopp.

"Oh no!! I have not heard of that disease! Are you dying?!"

"Nonono...." Sanji quickly tried to calm the doctor down. "Just get the moss head over and make sure no one comes in. I don't want anyone catching my disease."

"Okay....You sure you'll be alright?"

"Yeah Chopper. Just need to talk to that moss ball."

Chopper nodded solemnly and quickly exited the room to get the Swordsman.

Sanji blew out a breath as he tried to compose himself for what happens next. He had already gotten himself this far in order to get an opportunity to speak with the marimo. He can't back out now.

Hurried footsteps resounded in the distance that Sanji clearly recognized as Zoro's heavy footfalls stomping across the deck.

"Sanji quickly hid behind the door and winced when Zoro burst through it, looking wildly around the room.

Sanji quickly closed the door and stepped in front of it, smirking as he did.

_Gotcha_. He thought in triumph.

"Cook?" Zoro looked at him with a confuse gaze and then his eyes shifted to his bandages arm. His eyes turned into one of concern which made Sanji very guilt-ridden for doing this to him. But then again it was Zoro was first started avoiding him that led him to pull out drastic measures.

 

So it's all the marimo's fault.

 

"It's nothing to worry about." He waved off his concern and looked the Swordsman right in the eye, getting to the main topic at hand. "You've been avoiding me these past week. What's up with that?"

".....Wait....Chopper said...." Zoro spluttered before realization dawn onto him.

"Did you purposely hurt yourself  _just_  so you could get me down here?!" The marimo whispered, his voice in disbelief and something else.

"Y-Yeah...." Sanji muttered, looking away from the marimo's scrutinizing gaze.

Okay, so in retrospect it isn't the most sane idea he had nor was it smart and right now, he feels like a imbecile for coming up with that.

"God...You're really dumb..." Zoro chuckled.

"Well excuse me for doing something so stupid but a certain Moss-head wouldn't talk to me much less look me in the eye unless I do something like this!" Sanji shouted, angry that the marimo was laughing at him even though he knew his actions was something to be laughed at.

"So you do agree that it was stupid." He grinned.

Sanji could only sputter indignantly as he felt his face flush in embarrassment.

"Listen Cook....I wasn't avoiding you..." Zoro started.

"Yeah sure, if missing out on meals or ignoring me when I talk to you or even making some bullshit excuse to get out of the same room I'm in isn't avoidance, I don't know what is...." Sanji muttered, he didn't realize his tone has dropped to a dejected one when he spoke but the marimo caught on.

"So what? You feeling lonely without me around?" The marimo can't help a grin when he said it, enjoying the look of disbelief and redness on the Cook.

"N-No way in hell asshole!" He shouted but couldn't help but winced a little at the stutter he made at the start which he was sure the marimo caught on.

"Oh-ho." He grinned.

"Shut the hell up moss-for-brains! You're the one who started avoiding me for no good reason and I want to know why!"

"It's not for no reason—" Zoro tried to defend himself.

"Then WHAT?!" Sanji shouted. He had really had it. He didn't realize how much Zoro ignoring him affected him so greatly and it both unsettled and unnerved him.

"It's just.....you wouldn't like the reason." Zoro muttered.

"Try me." He challenged.

".....Alright...." Zoro gave a resigned sigh and prepared for the worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took quite long to update. I wasn't sure how this chapter turned out because I was having some problems in writing Sanji's POV. Sanji's so dumb but I love him so much all the same and Chopper's such an innocent puff ball. I can't stop smiling to myself when I was writing this.
> 
> Anyway, I'm glad I managed to finish it before Chinese New Year. To those people who are celebrating it, Happy CNY to you and stay healthy!<3
> 
> Lastly, I really hope you enjoyed it and please give a review if you do. Thanks!


	6. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As far as confessions go, Zoro really nailed it.

Zoro looks away from the Cook and at a nearby wall. He can't say it. He shouldn't say it, not if he wants his relationship with the Cook to remain as they were.  


Of course he want their relationship to be something more than just nakama, however, there's always the chance that the Cook might reject him and that may even cause complications on their relationship. The Cook may hate him, shun him or even avoid him for the rest of their time sailing on the Sunny.

  
Worst case scenario, the Cook may even leave the crew if he couldn't stand the idea of having his rival having feelings for him.

  
He absolutely does not want that to happen. If anything, he should be the one leaving the crew for having these sorts of feelings for his own crew mate.

  
He feels ashamed and so very conflicted. But he owned it to the Cook to give an explanation. He had to admit to himself that the past few days right after realizing his feelings for the Cook was one of cowardice. He avoided the Cook like a plague and even went out of his way to hide from him.

  
It was simply pure cowardice and he was disgusted with himself for having done that. However, he really didn't know what else to do.

  
And now the Cook surprised him by pulling this sort of underhanded trickery to get him alone with him. He was flabbergasted as well as stupefied as the Cook's mindset. A little honored if he had to be honest that the Cook would do all these for him.

  
If the Cook is willing to do all this to understand him, he should at least offer some sort of explanation. So with a heavy heart, he took a deep breath and opened his mouth.

  
"I have....feelings.....for a certain.....someone...." He slowly blurted out, feeling his face heat up.

  
".....What....." The Cook mumbles, his face clearly showing disbelief and a hint of amusement. "You're in love with someone?"

  
"I'm not in l-love shitty Cook!" He exclaimed. The word 'love' is still too much to say, even in his own mind.

  
But the Cook wasn't listening. "Oh God! Please don't tell me you've fallen with one of the lovely ladies! How could a Neanderthal like you; who only have booze and training in your tiny mind, fall in love with perfect angels like Nami-san or Robin-chan?!"

  
"Fuck No! I don't have feelings for that witch or that creepy—" He ducked to avoid a kick from the predictable Cook.

  
"Don't call Nami-san a witch! And I rather you don't finish that sentence!"

  
"So, if it's not them then who is it?" The Cook lit up a cigarette to take a huff before freezing. "Don't tell me it's someone from the previous island we stopped at?"

  
Zoro rolled his eyes and held out a hand to stop the Cook from rumbling on before he gets too off topic.

  
"No. It's someone close to me. Someone special...." He held onto the Cook's eyes and tried to show him through his eyes his longing for the man and his feelings. He saw the Cook take in a breath and held it and his eyes widen in realization.

  
"It's someone in the crew?" He said, his voice barely above a whisper.

  
Zoro nodded. The Cook's getting close and once the truth is out, he'll have to face the consequences of his actions and taste the Cook's wrath.

  
"If it's not the ladies then that left only the guys....You mean you're...." The Cook's one viable eye widens even more and his mouth open agape in shock. He face resembles a goldfish out of water and it would be funny if the situation isn't so serious right now.

  
"You're gay?!" The Cook exclaimed.

 _  
Not really...._ He wanted to say. He never did care about these labels people put on others. Male, female and the likes, it didn't matter to him at all. He never did have any interests in these kinds of topics like romance or love--that is until the Cook came along. He was sure he only has eyes for the Cook and only that idiot. So others can call him whatever they want and he wouldn't care either way. But he wants the Cook to understand that. 

  
"Say it however you want. But I only have eyes for that one person."

  
The Cook looks like he was about to laugh but when he heard what Zoro said, he shuts his mouth with a click and stared at him with a frown.

  
"Wait....you're serious? About this person?" He asked slowly.

  
"Yeah."

  
"Are you going to tell me who it is?"

  
Zoro just raised a brow at that question. No way is the Cook that slow on the uptake.

  
"Can't be Brook; he's dead." The Cook began pacing around babbling to himself. "Can't be Chopper; I'll kick your ass for that and it can't be Franky cause you don't seem like the type to like robots....."

  
Zoro started at the Cook, anticipation building in him. The Cook is so close to the answer now.

  
"And I don't think it's Luffy because I've seen the way you act with him and I'm pretty sure it's the same feeling as mine..."

  
Zoro just gave an affirmative nod at that. The Cook turned away to ponder about it more before freezing on the spot.

  
Zoro held his breath when the Cook slowly turned to him, the answer seeming to dawn on him and he waited for the Cook to say it out loud.  
  
  


 

"......Usopp?"   
  


 

Zoro never wanted to slam his head so hard into the wall in all his years of living.

  
How could  _anyone_  be so dense?!

  
"No." He gritted out.

  
"It's not him? But there's no one else left..." The Cook frowned and Zoro swear that he must have done something wrong in his past life in order to suffer this sort of treatment from the person he fell in love with....

  
"There's still one person. I'm looking at him right now."

  
He waited till that sank in with the Cook and carefully watched his expression for any signs of disgust or rejection.

  
It relief him that none came however, the Cook was stiff and his expression was a mixture of many things. The Cook is always bad at hiding his emotions and it shows on his face. If the situation was different, Zoro would love to stare at him longer to analyze each expression and match it to his emotion. Hopefully, he would be allowed a chance in the near future.

  
The Cook stared and stared.....and stared. Zoro might think the Cook has fallen asleep with his eyes wide open if it wasn't for his gaping mouth moving open and close soundlessly.

 _  
I think I've broken the Cook....._  Zoro thought in amusement. Now that's a new expression he rarely saw on the Cook's face; the Cook's face was as red as a tomato, the blush covering all the way to his ears and neck. Zoro can't help but to think the Cook looks so cute like that and he was pleased that he was the one to cause that reaction from the Cook.

  
Time seems to drag on forever but Zoro was content to let the Cook slowly digest the information just given to him and process it. It was minutes later till the Cook began speaking but he was still too out of it to speak coherently.

  
"H-How.....W-Why....Do you really.....Fuck....Seriously?....crap...." The Cook spluttered and started pacing around the room.

  
"Cook."

  
"No way....you....me....h-how....I...."

  
"Cook!"

  
"I-impossible....Marimo.....me....feelings?"

  
"Oi Sanji!"

  
That had snapped the idiot out of his stupor and he whirled around to face Zoro with a wild gaze.

  
"Calm down."

  
"I am fucking calm!" He yelled and stomped his foot.

  
"Ah huh...."

  
"Fuck." The Cook ran a hand through his gold locks and took a deep breath to calm himself down before looking up at Zoro again.

  
"You better explain yourself right now. You're not joking about this are you?"

  
Zoro felt a breath of relief leave him. The Cook is still talking to him and not beating the shit out of him for that confession. That's a good sign for now.

  
"No. I'm not. I will never joke about something like this." He said sternly, his eyes never leaving the Cook's.

  
"Fuck...." Was all the Cook said as he turned away and began pacing once again.

  
Zoro didn't know what this meant. Was the Cook disturbed by this? Was he angry? He couldn't tell, not when the Cook keeps pacing and refusing to look at him.

  
Zoro waited a while more for the Cook to calm his thoughts, however he was taking too long and Zoro had just about enough of this. He was surprised he even had the patience to have waited this long for the Cook. But enough is enough.

  
He walked forward and grabbed onto the Cook's arm to stop him from pacing and pulled his body towards him.

  
"What th—"

  
He stopped the words from leaving the Cook's mouth by shutting it with his.

  
Their lips locked together in sync as though they were made to fit together like a jigsaw puzzle. To Zoro, it was like his world had exploded into a variation of overwhelming colors. All sort of emotions bubbled up in him; emotions that he has never thought he'd feel in his life; love, lust, longing, desperation, all of these were just too much.

  
But just as fast as the kiss went, it ended quickly with Zoro parting first. He stared into the Cook's eye and willed him to say something, anything just so he knows that the Cook is okay with this.

 

  
But what the Cook did made his heart sinks. With no words at all, he Cook turned heel and ran out of the room.

 

 

 

  
"....Shit........"

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opps, sorry it took so long for this chapter to be up but it was a hard one to write and I really hope you readers enjoyed it. Those two are such idiots and I enjoyed writing this.:3
> 
> Hopefully the next chapter would be up in 2 weeks or less, depending on how my mind decides to give me inspiration to write. Hahas.
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and the reviews! LOVE each and every one of them!<3
> 
> Till next time!
> 
> ~Purplepulu


	7. Reciprocated Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji FINALLY gets it. 
> 
> Took him long enough....<_<

  
Sanji's mind was in a world of turmoil.  
  


_What the hell just happened?_  He kept repeating that question over and over in his head without coming up with an answer.

  
He knew Zoro was avoiding him for a reason, but he'd have never thought the reason was something like  _this_!

  
He ran pass the kitchen and into the washroom, locking himself in there before taking a deep, exhausting breath.

  
He leaned on the sink and tried to compose himself. There had to be a reason why the moss-head suddenly k-kiss him on the lips.

  
Could it be a prank? Was he getting back at him for something he did?

  
No. Zoro wouldn't stoop so low as to play with his feelings and do something petty like this.

  
Was it a dare? Did someone put him up for this?

  
Could be. However, he knew that besides him, the Swordsman had also been avoiding the rest of the crew sans Luffy and he trust Luffy wouldn't put Zoro up to a dare or bet like this. Nami would but Sanji didn't want to think a beautiful flower like her would do something so cruel to play with both their feelings like that.

  
And the most important question; is the Swordsman serious?

  
He did say he is but....

  
The marimo and him? Ridiculous. He wanted to scoff. He was only into ladies; those with big chest, beautiful flowing hair and angelic voice to match. Like the two gorgeous ladies on the Sunny; brilliant Robin-chan and sweet Nami-san.

  
Ah, if only it was them was confessed to him, he'd be over the moon by now.

  
However, he found that his heart still fluttered whenever he thought back to the kiss. The surprising gentle way the Swordsman treated him and the soft feel of his lips against his.

  
He didn't hate it. And that's the problem.

  
He **SHOULD** have hated it. He should've pushed the marimo away and kick him right in the balls for trying to do that. But yet he didn't. Instead he fled like a chicken and hid in the bathroom like a damn coward.

  
Oh how he loathe himself right now.

  
Heavy footfalls resounded in nearby and he knew it was Zoro coming out of the infirmary. He sounded angry based on his footsteps and Sanji guess he has the right to be after what he did. He left him hanging right after he confessed. A polite 'no' would be the correct reaction to it however, he couldn't even manage that.

  
But in his defense, he just got kissed out of nowhere and his brain wasn't in the right state to operate. His fight-or-flight instincts kicked in and he choose to run instead.

  
Damn, how embarrassing....

  
He looked up into the mirror and stared at his reflection; a worn out, ruffled man stared back at him with wild eyes. He stared and stared at himself but not really recognizing the man before him. His eyes drifted towards his lips and found his hand tracing across it, reminiscing back to the kiss. But before he could fall back into a trace he shook his head hard to snap himself awake. 

  
He needs to find a way to solve this.

  
The most logical solution is to march up to the Swordsman, apologize and politely let him know that he's only into ladies but respect his feelings towards him.

  
Yes. That sounds like a good plan. He should do this soon and not leave the Swordsman hanging without an answer. That wouldn't be a gentlemanly thing to do.

  
  
Now the only problem is how to approach the said man and say it to his face without blushing like a teenage girl.

 

* * *

 

  
Sanji couldn't do it. He tried—he really did. But every time he opened his mouth to apologize, something in him stops him; his throat would tighten up and the words won't come out. What's more, the marimo was also ignoring him.

  
He gets that, he really does. After all, he had hurt him by running off like that and truthfully, the guilt is nagging at him constantly like a dog on his heels.

  
He felt bad—really bad and it was a weird feeling to feel towards that marimo.

  
He needs to make up for it—and fast. Maybe some food would help? Everyone feels better after eating a good meal won't they? And he knows the Swordsman has not eaten today because he was too busy being angry at him.

  
Not that he can blame him....

  
He hurried into the kitchen to prepare some rice balls and snatched up the moss-head's favorite bottle of booze that he hid away before making his way to the Crow's Nest where he knows the marimo would probably be at.

  
Balancing the tray and bottle in one hand, he clumsily climbed the ropes with his other hand and leg, being mindful of his stupid injured one. As he got nearer to the top, he could hear the loud metal clinks of the ridiculously huge dumbbells the marimo was swinging around.

  
As expected of the moss-brain....That's all he ever does; training, drinking and sleeping. He's basically a human plant that needs constant watching otherwise he'll just wear himself out working like a maniac like that.

  
Without knocking, he pushed open the hatch and heaved himself up into the room.

  
Zoro was at the corner of the room swinging his gigantic dumbbells in rapid succession like a maniac.

  
Somehow, his eyes couldn't tear away from that idiot. He couldn't help but notice how tan his skin was. How his muscles rippled under his skin with every swing and how the sweat running off of him glistened under the dim light.

  
He was captivated by the sight of Zoro.

  
And that fact unnerved him.

  
He quickly shook himself awake and forcefully tear his eyes away from that body and focused on the wall ahead. Now that he was much more clear-headed, he was going to do what he came here to.

  
Sanji cleared his throat loudly to get the marimo's attention even though he was sure he had heard him coming up. Zoro continued to ignore him but he wasn't going to give up that easily. Putting down his tray on the bench, he limped forward slowly—being careful of the swinging weights—and kicked the marimo in the shins before ducking back.

  
Zoro sucked in a hiss before glaring up at him.

  
"What the hell is your problem Cook?!" He growled.

  
"You. You're my problem."

  
Zoro looked just as pissed off as him and threw down the weights in his hands before turning his full attention on him.

  
"Why the hell are you here Cook?"

  
"I—" he began but quickly faltered when he found that he didn't know what to say. He had went over so many scenarios in his head of what to do or say but now his mouth doesn't want to work with him.

  
Zoro shook his head roughly from side to side and Sanji could have sworn the marimo looked disappointed in him and that realization felt like a knife to his chest. It really hurts and he didn't understand why.

  
"I....." He tried again, putting all his emotions into his words. He has to stop being such a chicken and start acting like a man.

  
"I want to know why you did that...." He finally said. It has been bugging the hell out of him since that day and even though he has an inkling of what it meant, he still wants to hear it from the Swordsman's mouth.

  
Zoro gave an irritated scowl and ran a hand through his sweaty hair. Sanji found his eyes following the Swordsman's movements and he swallowed a lump in his throat.

  
"Seriously?" The marimo growled out. "Are you _seriously_ asking me that?"

  
".....Yeah...." The statement came out like a question since he didn't understand why the moss-head got so annoyed.

  
"Goddamn it Cook.....You can't be this dense...."

  
Sanji gave him a questionable look and Zoro sighed in exasperation.

  
"Great....Of all the people I could've fallen for, I'm stuck with this idiot...."

  
"What did you say?!" Sanji immediately reacted to the insult but paused when what the marimo said sank in.

  
"......You're what with me?"

  
Again, the marimo only sighed tiredly and stared straight at him.

  
"I said..." He said slowly, his eyes never leaving his. "I'm in love with you idiot-Cook."

  
Sanji could only open his mouth and stare at the moss-head in shock. He suspected it was something like that but he didn't expect the marimo to say it directly to his face. And that intensity in his eye as he said it tells Sanji all; he was serious about this. It was not a joke, not a prank or something he was unsure of.

  
He was damn serious about it.

  
Minutes passed as Sanji struggled to get the information into his short-circuited brain but it was really a bit too much. He knows he should be giving a straight answer to him. He should be politely declining him like he planned to, however, something in him didn't want that. His guts twisted at the thought of Zoro's disappointed expression and his heart throbbed painfully at the thought of Zoro never wanting to speak to Sanji again.

  
Zoro looked at Sanji for a few more seconds before laughing.

  
"You look stupider than usual Cook. Does the concept of love short-circuit your brain? I thought you are all about romance? Or were you just overcompensating for something?" The marimo smirked.

  
Sanji frowned at the sudden change in atmosphere in the room before quickly figuring out what the marimo was trying to do. He was giving him a way out. To retaliate at the insult which will lead to a fight and soon they'll forget about this awkward conversation like it never happened.

  
As much as it was considerate of him, it also aggravated Sanji. He was not about to run away from this again! He had enough of skirting around this issue and it's time to put an end to it. He was not going to take the bait the marimo has put out and instead walked a few steps towards to him, smirking internally when the marimo's expression turned puzzled.

  
"When?" He asked.

  
"What are—"

  
"When did you realize you were in love with me?" Sanji cut him off and went straight for the  million dollar question, leaving the marimo flabbergasted.

  
Sanji gave the marimo a little time to compose himself. It's the least he could do when the marimo did the same for him.

  
"It's hard to say...." The marimo began, his expression telling Sanji that he was a little uncomfortable talking about this but nevertheless wants Sanji to know. "I think I've been attracted to you ever since way back....but I finally realized what it meant only after the incident with the stairs...."

  
".....Oh....." Sanji was thankful for the Swordsman's honestly. It was very unlike him but pleasant all the same.

  
"Why?" He finds himself asking. He didn't understand why someone like Zoro would fall in love with someone like him. Sanji calls himself the Love Cook, however, he knows nothing about the concept of love. In his book, all the ladies in the world are all beautiful and lovely in their own ways and should be treated as such.

  
But him?

  
Does he deserve such a precious gift from someone like Zoro?

  
He needs to know why the marimo would find someone like him attractive. He has been nothing but rude, insulting and purposely picking a fight with the Swordsman at any given time just to annoy the man. Unless Zoro is a masochist, he can't see why he would find that an attractive personality.

  
"Why?" Zoro looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean why?"

  
"I mean why would you fall for someone like me? From the moment we met, we've always been on each other's throats. I don't understand....how could you..."

  
Zoro could only stare at him with a sad expression.

  
"In a way, you're sort of like Kuina."

  
Sanji immediately bristled at the comment.

  
"I'm not a wo—"

  
"I know that captain obvious." Zoro said dryly. "I'm saying that just like Kuina, you're hiding your insecurities and fear with your attitude."

  
Sanji didn't know what to say to that. The Swordsman has just pointed out one of his flaws and he didn't know whether to get angry or annoyed that he noticed it.

  
But before Sanji could come up with a reply, he continued.

  
"But just like her, you constantly strive to better yourself and work hard to your goals despite all odds. Even though she's a female, she has the soul of a fierce warrior and I respected her so much.

  
"You loved her huh."

  
It wasn't a question but a statement and he was glad that Zoro was honest with him and nodded his head.

  
"Yeah.....She was precious to me; my rival, my friend and someone I looked up to when I was a kid. Her lost was devastating...."

  
Sanji understands the pain of losing someone you loved very much and knew that no amount of words could smooth the pain, so he kept quiet but still showed Zoro that he was paying attention with a nod which Zoro appreciated.

  
"I thought I would never find someone as special as her again....but then I met you." Zoro looked up into Sanji's eyes with a serious gaze.

  
"From the moment I laid my eyes on you, I felt something. I didn't understand what it was at that time, and that fact annoyed me. Not to mention your chivalrous attitude along   
with your prissy outfit makes me even more pissed."

  
Sanji frowned but Zoro was not done yet.

  
"Yes, we are always at each other's throats but I enjoyed our fights every time and whenever there's a battle, I know I can always trust you to have my back. You're our ship's Cook but you're more than that. You're a protector, a caretaker and most importantly, you're more than just a nakama to me."

  
Sanji felt his heart sing. No one has ever said something like that to him before. He thought that being a Cook was what he was supposed to do in order to keep his place on this ship. It was the only thing he excels at and took pride in. But now Zoro is telling him that he was something more than just a Cook—that he was special. He never had anyone tell him that ever.

  
But even though his heart leaps at Zoro's words, his mind doesn't want to accept it.

  
"But...."

  
"No." Zoro had enough of Sanji's crap, cutting him off and giving him a hard stare.

  
"I don't understand why you belittle yourself like that or act like a fool half the time to get noticed. But you don't have to put up an act with me. You're too transparent and you suck at lying." Zoro smiled smugly at him but Sanji was too shocked to retaliate.

  
They stood there in awkward silence for a while with Zoro satisfied with saying all he had to say and Sanji not knowing what to say.

  
"So?"

  
Zoro was the first to break the silence, startling Sanji out of his dazed state.

  
"Huh?"

  
Zoro sighed. "So what's your answer Cook?"

  
Sanji seems flabbergasted for a moment; his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. A slow blush crept up his cheeks and he covered his face with a hand.

  
"H-How do you expect me to answer that!" He wanted it to come out angry but what came out sounds like a whine. It also didn't help that his voice was trembling.

  
"Easy. Just say yes."

  
"Are you fucking proposing to me?!" He yelled.

  
"And what if I am? Would you accept?" The marimo smirked and took a step closer, forcing Sanji to take a step back.

  
Sanji's eyes were wide with surprise and he was completely speechless.

  
Seriously, that fucking marimo just confessed to him a day ago and now things are moving on faster than he would have like. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that the freaking 'Demon of the East'—the feared Swordsman and man who couldn't care less about anything besides training to be the strongest and his booze—is in love with him.

  
"Now hold on a minute!" He stuttered.

  
The nerve of the fucking marimo to act so smugly when he's about to have a mental breakdown.

  
"Nope." Zoro shook his head. "I've already waited long enough."

  
And just like yesterday, the marimo leaned forward with one hand holding his head in place and the other around his waist, pulling him close.

  
Sanji thought his heart might stop then and there and his face flushed red to his ears.

  
"Cook." Zoro whispered; his voice low and sweet, something that Sanji rarely hear him use except on the youngest member on the ship.

  
Sanji swallowed the lump in his throat but didn't dare move. He knows what's coming next but didn't know whether to pull away or simply go with the flow.

  
Zoro stared at him for a moment, his eyes intense and filled with obvious longing for him.

  
No one has ever looked at him that way before. No one has ever wanted him the way Zoro has. And the fact that it's the marimo who made him feel like this doesn't weird him out but made him hot and bothered.

  
This whole situation was all too new and too much for poor Sanji's brain to handle. He couldn't take any more of this and shut his eyes tight, waiting for Zoro to do whatever he wants.

  
"Cook. Look at me." Zoro's voice was soft but commanding that Sanji slowly peel opened his eyes to take a peek.

  
"I will never do anything you don't want me to. If you're unsure, just tell me.....and I'll back off." Zoro said with a serious tone but Sanji could see the pain in his eyes as he said it. He doesn't want to but for Sanji's sake, he'll respect his wishes and leave everything as it was.

  
Sanji was touched by his words and finds it endearing that the marimo was willing to do that for him even if it means hurting himself. Not many people on Earth have the same resolve the marimo has and that's something he admires and hates at the same time.

  
He doesn't know what to do. His head is a mess of questions but his heart is screaming at him to say yes.

  
"I-I....." He stuttered, eyes fluttering over the floor and not daring to look up at Zoro. Words are failing him and he could see that Zoro was going to give up.

  
He didn't want that. He didn't want that at all.

  
He took in a gulp of air before summoning all his courage, pushing away all doubts in his mind and pushes his lips against the Swordsman.

  
It was awkward and clumsy unlike the one Zoro gave him but he put all his emotions into it to convey his feelings towards the idiot.

  
He could feel the marimo's surprise at first before he quickly took the lead and soon was kissing Sanji back with unusual tenderness. It was a little unlike the first time Zoro kissed him; the first was filled with desperation and want but now it was completely different.

  
Sanji could have sworn he actually felt the Swordsman's affection for him, conveyed through only touch and no words necessary.

  
Sanji didn't hate this at all. In fact, he finds himself enjoying the Swordsman's lips against his. The way the marimo's hands caress his hair and the warmth of his body pressing against him.

  
He never had anyone that touched him the way Zoro did or did he had anyone treat him like he's some sort of treasure.

  
It felt like a whole new world was shown to him and he didn't dislike it one bit.

  
It feels like an eternity to him when in fact only a few seconds passed before Zoro was the first to pull away.

  
They stared at each other for a while, each trying to catch their breath and rearrange their thoughts.

  
"You're not gonna run again I hope?" Zoro smirked but Sanji could see that it was strained. Perhaps he fears that Sanji would do the same thing like the first time and ditch him again.

  
Sanji was deeply ashamed of his actions but covered it up with his usual bravo.

  
"Fuck no!"

  
"Good. Cause I'm not going to let you go after this."

  
The victorious smirk that Zoro gave him sent a shiver right down to his toes and Sanji wondered what had he gotten himself into this time. Although, everything in him felt right about this and strangely satisfied.

  
However, he knows deep down that things will never be so easy between them because—seriously—it's Zoro and Sanji, nothing's ever simple when the two is involved and things could get messier from here on out.

  
  
Sanji only hopes things won't get  _too_  messy....

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO hey guys! I'm back from my vacation and back to writing!! Yay!
> 
> This chapter is exceptionally difficult for me to write cus I've NEVER been in a relationship before and all my knowledge of human interactions comes from watching/reading too much anime/manga. I try to make it as awkward as possible between them because....it's Zoro and Sanji, those two hopeless idiots whom I love to make them suffer so much.>:3
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it and please leave a review so I know you all enjoyed it. It really encourages me to write more! Thanks!
> 
> ~Purplepulu


	8. Trouble In The Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even after the truth is out, these two idiots couldn't just make things simple could they?  
> (Multiple switch in POV)

 

 

Ever since the "big reveal" of both their attraction towards one another, things has been kind of awkward between them. Now that the truth was out on the table, they just don't know what to do with it. Well, it's mostly Sanji feeling this way whereas Zoro has been displaying his affection towards the blond openly in front of the crew.

 

Zoro was never one to hide his thoughts. It shows in his every action and words towards the blond Cook, resulting in the blush he adores so much, much to the embarrassment of the Cook.

 

If the others didn't suspect anything between the two at first, they definitely do now.

 

Of course, the two observant ladies in the crew knew it from the start so they weren't surprised at the odd behavior from the pair. What Nami was surprised at was that Zoro was the one who confessed first.

 

"Damn it....I lost...." She grumbled under her breath and sneakily toss a coin towards Robin who caught it with a pleased smile.

 

Zoro doesn't want to know what they bet on but he was sure it wasn't anything good.

 

The Swordsman was currently taking a short nap on the deck; enjoying the cool breeze in the air and the sound of waves splashing against the ship. It was a peaceful morning and all seemed well.

 

Zoro could hear the sound of the Cook going about his daily preparations for breakfast from where he sat and it calm him knowing that his Cook was there close to him.

 

And did he just thought of the Cook as  _his_?

 

The very thought of it makes him feel warm and content inside; the feeling was just like the nice buzz after guzzling down a barrel of booze—almost.

 

He had finally confessed his feelings for the Cook and found out that the Cook liked him back. Maybe his feelings wasn't as intense as Zoro's but Zoro was confident he can change that with time.

 

He only wished that the Cook would not shy away from his affections every time he tries to show it. Sure he loves to see the cute blush on the Cook's cheeks every time he made him embarrassed but he hoped that the Cook would return the favor too. Not that he wants to blush like an idiot, but it would be nice if the Cook would flirt back every once in a while.

 

But oh well, Zoro's not one to complain. As long as the Cook didn't reject his affections and his advances, he was content with the progress they made on their relationship.

 

* * *

 

 

The days passed on like normal and honestly, Zoro was getting a little frustrated by the fact that nothing had happened between the two of them.

 

The Cook was shy at attempting to make a move on Zoro and it was mostly Zoro who did the first move which most of the time ended up in a fight between them and some making out after.

 

This was fine. He keeps telling himself. He should be happy the Cook at least reciprocated his feelings and was willing to get a little hands on with him in private rather then never at all but still he couldn't help but hope for more.

 

He tried to broach the subject with the Cook but somehow always failing to. Words were never his strong point. If he wants something, he'll go out there and get it using any means and method, most of the time the solution involves using his katanas. But this was something no amount of brute force can get him what he wants. Push too hard and the Cook will retaliate but he doesn't push at all, the Cook will never get it.

 

It's one of those situations where damn if you do and damn if you don't.

 

Zoro ran a hand through his hair, frustration building in him and desperately needing his daily dose of his Cook.

 

Maybe more time was what he needs.

 

Yeah. Pushing him definitely wouldn't help so maybe waiting would do the trick.

 

Zoro wasn't a love expert but he sure hoped he was making a right decision.

 

* * *

 

 

_That damn marimo is getting on my nerves...._

 

Sanji gritted his teeth as he tried to calm himself down by taking another deep breath of nicotine. His cigarette dangled from his fingers as he stared absentmindedly out into the sea.

 

He had been thinking a lot lately and it's all about the moss-head.

 

Their relationship between them has changed a lot ever since that confession and things has been progressing between them. Of course, he really wants to take it a step further but anxiety took hold of him before he could try anything.

 

He knew that the moss-head was getting impatient with him but still managed to hold himself in check and as much as he appreciates his patience, he was also frustrated at the idiot for making him feel this way.

 

Things had been relatively simple between them before and now, he don't know what to think anymore.

 

He took another drag of his cigarette before flicking it into the sea below him but something caught his eye.

 

A large shadow came swimming below the Sunny, disappearing quickly but Sanji knew what was coming next.

 

He yelled out a warning but it was a bit too late. Something knock onto the side of the ship and everyone on deck stumbled and fell.

 

"There's something below us!" Usopp yelled in alarm.

 

 _No shit...._ Sanji clenched his jaws together tightly as he struggled to balance himself in order to launch an attack on the beast as soon as it shows it's ugly head.

 

The air was silent for a moment right before everything went to hell.

 

The beast below attacked the bottom again, trying to shake them off the ship but luckily no one was thrown off. Sanji held on to the panicking reindeer while Franky has his arms around Robin to keep her steady. Luffy has wrapped his arms around the ship's mast in order not to fall off and yelled angrily at the waters.

 

"Hey! Stop hurting Sunny!"

 

The beast paid no attention at all and continued its attacks before abruptly changing tactics, deciding to directly attack the humans on board.

 

But as soon as it raised it's head out of the water to roar at them, it found itself facing a huge black fist, 3 katanas and a flaming sole.

 

Each hit collided and the beast was knocked back into the sea with a huge resounding splash. The Strawhats cheered but it was not over yet.

 

The beast was actually a huge serpent. It's red scales glistened in the light and spikes decorated the edges of it's long body.

 

With an enraged roar, the serpent rises from the waters again and raised it's scaly spiked tail to smack the ship.

 

Franky immediately shot rockets at it's tail but it hardly did any damage at all because of it's tough scales.

 

Luffy did another mad dash at it with his fist coated in Haki with Zoro by his side. Zoro managed to slash the serpent's left eye resulting it to retaliate with a mighty swipe of it's head. Zoro managed to block the hit with his two katanas but the force of the hit pushed him back, making him lose his momentum and fall into the sea.

 

Just as well too because from the corner of his eye as he was falling, he saw Luffy also falling into the sea just meters away from him.

 

As soon as he hits the water, he swam towards where his captain fell and quickly scooped his unconscious body up and made his way to the surface.

 

"Zoro! Luffy!" Usopp cried in relief at seeing his two nakama safe and quickly lowered the rope ladder for Zoro to climb.

 

Climbing on board, he threw his sluggish captain onto the deck with a sigh, shaking his head when Luffy's tongue rolled out and his stomach growled loudly.

 

"Bleh....Hun....gry....."

 

"Dumbass...." Zoro huffed but the corner of his lips curled up at the sight of the idiot.

 

* * *

 

 

Sanji watched as Luffy fell into the sea by the force of the serpent's attack but he wasn't worried because he knew the moss-head will get their captain to safety. So while the Swordsman was doing that, he needed to find a way to take down this stupid overgrown snake.

 

He hasn't gotten much exercise lately due to everything that was happening and deep down, he was a little eager to get back into action.

 

Which was why he stupidly charged in without a thought.

 

Using Sky Walk was no problem for him as he made his way up to height level with the serpent's head. What happened next had him cursing himself to the heavens and the stupidity of it all.

 

He had tried to kick it's ugly head in, however, he forgotten that his right leg was still healing. One kick against the steel-like scales and he felt the consequences of his actions as his bones cracked under the stress and white-hot agony tore throughout his entire leg.

 

He heard a loud crack when he hit it and the pain blinded him for a second. He couldn't help but curl in on himself as he clutched at his foreleg in agony.

 

He could only curl in on himself and clutched at his leg as he fell.

 

 _Shit. It was like with the Pacifista all over again._  He couldn't help but think.

 

That helplessness at being able to do nothing while his nakama are fighting screamed at him.

 

He was vaguely aware that he was falling and there's only the raging serpent and the cold waters below him but there was nothing he could do. His leg is too busted for him to Sky Walk and he was too in pain to do anything but grip tightly at his throbbing leg.

 

He heard someone screaming his name but it there was too much wind in his ears as the air around him drags him down. He barely felt the splash as the water surrounded him and he went under. By reflex he held his breath and tried to writhe towards the surface but his right leg was flaring up in so much pain that he almost blacked out.

 

Using mostly his hands and his left leg, he inched his way towards the surface and was almost there when something huge hit him square in the chest, sending all the air out of his lungs and him flying deeper into the waters.

 

The serpent raged and flailed it's tail angrily as it rushed to attack its helpless prey and Sanji could do nothing to stop it. He was helpless in the water and his consciousness was slowly drifting away due to the pain in his leg and the lack of air.

 

 _Zoro....._  Was his last thought before everything went black.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_That damn Cook is not surfacing!_

 

Zoro looked wildly around the waters, ignoring the splashing serpent as the other Strawhats tried to bring it down with some difficulty. Zoro knew that he should be helping the crew with that but his head was too full of worry for the Cook.

 

In any case, he was sure the others got it handled. Luffy will understand.

 

Taking a deep lungful of air, he braced himself and dived into the cold waters below, quickly using his Haki to find the Cook's aura.

 

His senses branched out, spreading wide and far around him. Up above, he could see the serpent's aura; a big angry red surrounded by small specks of blue which was his nakama beating up the overgrown snake.

 

He allowed himself a small smirk, knowing that his nakama were winning this fight and concentrated his senses deeper into the water, pulling away from the scene above.

 

There.

 

Deep below the dark waters, a small flickering light; dim and pale.

 

Zoro paddled as hard as he could towards the disappearing light, pushing himself to his limits even after his muscles aches and his lungs screams for air.

 

But he ignored all of that, his eyes only focusing on the figure ahead. He was so close now.

 

He quickly grabbed the Cook by his wrist, pulling him towards his own body before the Cook could sink any deeper and began to make his agonizing swim up top.

 

Just when he thought he couldn't take any more of it, he broke through the surface with a loud gasp, his lungs sucking in air like a vacuum.

 

He heard his crew cheering which meant that the serpent was taken care of and that they're safe.

 

He quickly turned his attention to the Cook and saw how pale he was. The Cook was unconscious with no sign of waking and his breath was shallow. Though Zoro was not a doctor, he understood enough that the Cook was not doing fine at all.

 

He quickly swims towards the Sunny and yelled for Luffy to take the Cook up. Luffy did so and Zoro swiftly pulled himself up onto the Sunny and rushed to the Cook's side.

 

"Where's Chopper?!" He yelled without looking away from the Cook's face.

 

"He er...." Nami began and at the slight hesitation in her tone made Zoro look up to see Chopper and Brook lying soaking wet on the deck unconscious.

 

"Fuck!" He can't help but curse out loud.

 

"The serpent threw him overboard and Brook tried to help but ended up falling into the sea too..." Nami tried explaining but Zoro didn't care. He was too preoccupied with the Cook.

 

Now that there was better lighting, he could see that the Cook was paler than before. He was almost as white as a sheet and his breathing was almost nonexistent.

 

Wait....

 

He leaned down and pressed his ear against the Cook's chest where his heart is. He prayed to whatever being up above for the Cook to be fine, for the Cook to be alive.

 

Nothing....

 

He could hear nothing.

 

No bumps. No thumps. Not even a small throb.

 

There was just silence.

 

_Nonononono!!_

 

He slapped the Cook's face lightly and waited for a response, any sort of response will do, he just wanted to know that he's alive.

 

He waited and with every second passed, worry starts to gnaw on his insides.

 

Fuck! This can't be happening! Not when the Cook finally returned his feelings and admits to it. Not when everything seems to be going so well between them.

 

No. He won't allow the stupid Cook to end like this!

 

Zoro sucked in a mouthful of air and desperately breathe it into the Cook's mouth before starting to do air compression on his chest.

 

Still no response.

 

Zoro cursed and repeated the same steps a few more times before he felt a hoof on his shoulder.

 

"Move Zoro!" Chopper commanded and Zoro quickly complied. Thank god the doctor was awake now. He trust the doctor to take over the situation although that doesn't stop him from worrying and hovering over the two of them as Chopper worked. He could see how soaking wet Chopper fur was and the exhaustion in his eyes but yet his gaze was focused and professional. 

 

Chopper injected something into the Cook's chest and changed into his heavy point to continue doing chest compression on the Cook.

 

Zoro held his breath as he watched the little doctor do his work and willed himself to stay calm.

 

Chopper knows what to do. Chopper will save him.

 

He repeated that over and over in his head like a mantra and hope to whoever's listening to take mercy on them.

 

There was a sudden loud gasp followed by coughing and spluttering as Chopper quickly turned the Cook to his side so he can puke out the water from his system.

 

Once his coughing died down a little and his breathing was back, Chopper quickly turned to Zoro.

 

"Zoro! Help me carry him to the infirmary!"

 

Zoro did as Chopper asked and swiftly scooped up the Cook in his arms and ran after the doctor to his station.

 

He laid the shaking Cook down onto the bed and moved out of the way so Chopper could get started on whatever he has to do.

 

"Zoro, I promise I'll take care of him so please wait outside while I work." Chopper said gently, knowing that the Swordsman did not want to take his sight off the blond.

 

"....okay...." Zoro finally crooked out and slowly tore his eyes away from the Cook's unconscious body. His legs felt like lead as he forced himself out of the door, head still in a daze with everything that just happened.

 

Once he was outside, he was met with a chorus of voices, the loudest being Luffy's.

 

"Look! Look!" Luffy pointed at the dead body of the serpent. "We're gonna have a feast tonight with this!" He grinned gleefully.

 

"Luffy....I don't think Sanji's in any condition to be cooking tonight." Nami said gently.

 

"Ehhh! Why?" Luffy pouted and all of a sudden, Zoro felt the anger rise in him at how nonchalant his captain was acting even after knowing what happened to his crew mate.

 

"Damnit Luffy! The Cook almost died and you're thinking of your stomach?!" He couldn't help but shout.

 

His captain didn't look offended though. Luffy stared at him with soft eyes and smiled. "Chopper's with him right? Then he'll be fine. Trust in our doctor." He said with such confidence that Zoro had no words to counter that.

 

"S'ry...." He muttered.

 

"Shishishishi~No worries Zoro. We're all worried about Sanji but he'll be just fine."

 

Zoro gave his captain a small smile which he returned with a wide grin. Some of Zoro's anxiety has subsided but there was still worry in him.

 

He walked towards the door of the infirmary and plopped himself by it. He wanted to be the first to know when Chopper's done. He wanted to be at the Cook's side as soon as possible.

 

The crew was staring at him with weird expressions on their faces but he couldn't care less about them right now. He closed his eyes to shut them out but his senses remained alert. He could feel the Cook's aura inside the infirmary along with Chopper's but one thing that worried him was the dimming light compared to Chopper's bright aura. The Cook was hurt badly and Zoro could do nothing for him.

 

He could only sit here while Chopper work on him and trust in the Cook's strength and their doctor's skills.

 

* * *

 

 

 

It felt like hours before Chopper finally came out of the infirmary with a tired expression.

 

"How is he?" Was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

 

"He's stable right now. He'll be fine." Chopper gave him a tired smile and Zoro let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

 

"Thank you...."

 

"No need to thank me Zoro. I'm the doctor of this crew remember? It's my job to patch you all up when you're injured."

 

"I know. You're an amazing doctor, you know that Chopper?"

 

"Shut up you bastard! That kind of compliment won't make me happy~" Chopper wiggled in glee and Zoro can't help but smile—a real smile, not his usual twitch of his lips.

 

Luffy heard the commotion and came bouncing to check.

 

"How's Sanji, Chopper?"

 

Chopper sobered up quickly and went into his doctor mode immediately.

 

"Stable. He suffered asphyxiation when he went under and thus swallowed a lot of seawater. He managed to throw some out but I think there's still some fluid in his lungs. I have to wait till he wakes before I can do anything else. He also suffered several crack ribs when the serpent hit him but it's nothing life-threatening. He also broke his leg again, so he won't be walking for some time." Chopper sighed. Even after he warned the blond not to use his right leg for anything strenuous, he immediately forgets it and got himself even more injured.

 

Sometimes he wonder why he even bother warning these idiots if they're not even going to listen to doctor's orders.

 

"Can I see him?"

 

"He's still unconscious but sure. I'm going to rest a bit but call me if he wakes." Chopper walked away with a yawn towards the men's bunk.

 

Zoro hurried into the room, unaware that Luffy was following him.

 

He rushed to the Cook's side and stared down at the pale features of his lover. There was an IV attached to the Cook's arm, bandages wrapped over the Cook's torso and a thick cast on his right leg.

 

 _He just got it off and now he has to wear it again._  Zoro smirked a little at the sight of the cast because he knew the Cook was sure to bitch about that.

 

"Hey...." he softly whispered, hoping that he'll open his eyes soon so that he'll know he's alright. "How long are you gonna sleep?"

 

He slowly hovered his fingers over the Cook's cheeks and gently brushed the hair to the side like how the Cook always style it.

 

"Sanji's going to be fine. Chopper said it didn't he?"

 

Zoro jumped and whirled around to see Luffy staring at him like he was fascinated at something.

 

"I know. Just wanted to see him for myself." He said gruffly, a little embarrassed that someone saw him acting like that and a little annoyed at being disturbed.

 

Luffy hummed in acknowledgment but he still had that knowing grin on his face.

 

"What." Zoro growled out, getting real irritated at the boy.

 

"Nothing. I'm just reaaaalllyyyy happy that you two are getting along so well. Even better than I hoped!"

 

"Well, in this small crew, we're bound to get along even if we don't want to...." Zoro mumbled.

 

"Eh! That's not true and you know it!" Luffy pouted childishly.

 

"Look Luffy...I'm not sure what you're trying to get at—"

 

"You love him don't you?"

 

Zoro stared at his captain in surprise, not expecting his captain to come right out with it.

 

He knew Sanji didn't want their relationship to be found out by their crew mates but Zoro knew that most—if not all—of their crew mates already knew about it. Zoro didn't know how they knew but he was just surprised at how oblivious the Cook was.

 

He didn't want to lie, especially to his captain so he simply said the truth.

 

"Yeah..."

 

Luffy nodded his head firmly, seemingly satisfied with Zoro's answer.

 

"And does he love you back?"

 

"...Er....I think so?" Zoro scratched his head in embarrassment. The Cook never did say whether he loves him or not.

 

But even though he didn't say it, the Cook always shows it in his actions. As much as Zoro wants to interpret the Cook's actions as something more, he was afraid that he may be misreading it.

 

Luffy however, have absolute confidence in the both of them. "Good. You two are perfect for one another! I'm so happy for you two!" He grinned.

 

"Um....Thanks Luffy...." Zoro didn't know what to say. He was glad that his captain was supporting them, that way the Cook won't be so embarrassed to show affection around Luffy and hopefully (and eventually), the rest of the crew.

 

Luffy nodded again in satisfaction before running out of the door like a crazed man.

 

"Meeeeaaaatttt!!!" He yelled as he ran, most likely towards the dead serpent in order to harvest some meat from it.

 

Zoro watched his captain go before turning his attention back to his Cook on the bed. He pulled a chair from nearby and sat on it. He plans on staying right beside the Cook until he wakes, no matter how long it'll take.

 

He took the Cook's hands gently and clasped it tight in his, hoping that his touch would get through to the unconscious Cook. He bowed his head low till his forehead touched their intertwined hands and closed his eyes for the long wait ahead.

 

"Hurry up and wake Curly...."

 

* * *

 

 

 

Again....

 

He woke up with a familiar pain in his leg and the smell of antiseptics in the air.

 

 _It's like experiencing a Déjà vu...._  He thought groggily before his senses became aware that there was someone beside him.

 

"....Cook? Are you awake?"

 

_Zoro._

 

He recognized his gruff voice anywhere.Has he been beside him the whole time he was unconscious?

 

"Cook, open your eyes......please...."

 

Did Zoro just say please? Sanji struggled to peel open his eyelids but closed them immediately once light assaulted his corneas.

 

"Cook!"

 

Zoro's tone sounded hopeful and full of relief which was weird because Sanji seldom hear that from him and especially not towards him.

 

He tried once again to open his eyes, blinking repeatedly as his vision slowly came to focus.

 

The first thing he saw was Zoro's face hovering over him, worry creased his forehead and there was a smile of his face.

 

"Cook..." He repeated. "You're finally awake...Took you long enough...." he tried to sound annoyed but it came out in a relief tone.

 

 _Zoro..._  He tried to talk but it came out as a croak. Zoro immediately disappeared out of his sight and reappeared with a glass of water in hand. He gently helped the Sanji up, letting him rest on his arm while he carefully tip the glass to his lips.

 

Sanji drank in the water gratefully, relishing in the cool liquid as it flows down his parched throat.

 

"Better?" Zoro inquired and Sanji was a little taken aback by the unexpected gentleness from the giant oaf.

 

He mutely nodded his head and Zoro gently set him back down onto the bed.

 

"I'm going to get Chopper. Be right back."

 

Sanji followed the sound of footsteps out of the infirmary before letting out a sigh to himself.

 

 _I'm such an idiot...._ He berated himself.

 

How could he get injured like this? And because of a stupid snake?! It was such an amateur mistake that could have easily cost him his life.

 

And to think it was Zoro who came to rescue him! His pride will never live that down!

 

He paused. Thinking back to the look on the moss-head's face when he woke. He looked panicked and relieved at the same time. There was bags under his eyes which was strange for someone who always love to take naps and sleep all day.

 

A thought strikes him:  _Has the moss-head been sitting by my side ever since?_

 

He could see it in his head; the marimo sitting by his bedside, worried eyes watching over his unconscious body.

 

He flexed his hand and had a brief moment of recollection of someone holding his hand. The warmth of it lingered and he has no doubt it was the marimo who held his hand throughout the whole time.

 

 _Didn't know he could be so sweet...._  He smiled to himself and something fluttered inside him.

 

Things has really taken a strange turn for him these past weeks and he still hasn't completely wrapped the idea of Zoro and him being lovers in his head.

 

Sure, he admit he too has feelings for the moss-head but to what extent?

 

He was never once sure of his own feelings but somehow always sensitive to others'.

 

But knowing what Zoro did for him during his time of need and how much Zoro worried for him, made Sanji's heart warm to know that there's someone out there who loves him so much, that they'll be sad if he died.

 

 _Huh....that's a messed up way of thinking....._ Sanji thought before his thoughts was broken by footsteps.

 

"Sanji!" Chopper ran into the room followed by Zoro. "I'm so glad you're awake!!" Chopper cried.

 

"Hey Chopper." He said softly, still very tired from his injuries.

 

Chopper quickly got to doing his regular checks of Sanji's heartbeat and breathing while Zoro swiftly slid back to the seat opposite of the doctor, so he could sit beside Sanji again.

 

Zoro silently took Sanji's hand from under the blankets and gave him a tight squeeze, letting Sanji know that Zoro's right here with him. Sanji's heart was now doing strange flip-flops at the out-of-character gesture from the moss and he didn't know how to react to that.

 

After a moment, he decided to just settle on enjoying the moment and appreciate what Zoro was doing for him.

 

There was only the sound of Chopper moving around while the two of them stayed still, silently basking in the moment until the reindeer unknowingly broke it up by requesting Sanji to undergo some test.

 

By the end of it, Chopper was proud to declare Sanji as stable and besides the several crack ribs and a broken tibia, nothing else seems to be out of order.

 

"Your ribs should be healed in a week's time based on how your previous records but your leg would take more time, maybe around a month or so, depending on how much you rest." The last part was said with a stern glance at the both of them since neither of them are one to listen to the doctor and always like to act tough.

 

"Sure thing doc." Sanji said lazily and Chopper could only shake his head in exasperation, knowing the blond won't take his words to heart.

 

Muttering something incoherent, he swiftly cleaned up his equipment and headed to the door. Even though he's young, that doesn't mean that he's blind to see how badly Zoro wanted to be alone with the Cook.

 

Closing the door behind, Chopper chuckled to himself at how the two most unlikely people would end up falling in love with one another. Chopper would never understand human relationships but nevertheless, he was glad to see the two of them happy.

 

He hopes he could find someone like that one day. Someone who would look at him the same way Zoro looks at Sanji; with adoration and so much warmth in his eyes. He could always tell whenever Sanji walks into a room because Zoro's eyes would immediately light up and follow after him.

 

Chopper was sure many—if not all—of their crew mates knew about the two.

 

He didn't understand why they didn't just declare their relationship out loud and had to sneak around everyone's back just to be together.

 

He asked Nami once but the Navigator just gave a secretive smile and patted his head.

 

"Those two are idiots." She had laughed. "We're just seeing how long would it take for them to realize that."

 

Chopper didn't fully understand what she meant by that but he did agree that his two nakama were idiots.

 

Even if the Sunny's bigger than the Merry, there's still only the 9 of them on board. Sound tend to travel especially when the ship's docked in the middle of the quiet sea and not to mention, Chopper's sensitive ears can hear most things human can't.

 

Chopper didn't want to mention what he heard but it wasn't anything pleasant to the small reindeer.

 

ANYWAY, back to the idiots.

 

Chopper really hope this incident could serve as a lesson to the two of them. Though he hate to see his nakama injured, he also understood that injuries are part of a pirates life and there's no avoiding that. The only thing he could do is treat everyone's injuries and hope it'd be a lesson for the future battles ahead.

 

The issue between them could be considered a battle too.

 

Two headstrong men, stubborn as hell, battling for dominance.

 

And that's just like them too. They just liked to turn everything they do into a fight, even love.

 

It's really amusing to Chopper though and much like the others, he enjoys watching the two from the sidelines, though he's too young to be betting but he enjoyed it all the same.

 

He can't wait for the day when these two idiots finally get their act together and announce their relationship to the crew. That way, they wouldn't have to sneak around anymore and display their love openly.

 

 _Idiots...._ Chopper smiled to himself as he left the two in piracy and headed to the library to look up on human relationships.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh.Sorry this took so long to update. On the bright side though, I got the next chapter 90% done already and it's going to be the last chapter. 
> 
> I feel bad for always putting Sanji through so much pain but it's what gets the story moving. And poor Chopper, even though he's the youngest, as a doctor, I'm pretty sure he knows all about the stuff ppl always think he's too innocent to know. But I don't think so. Hehe
> 
> As always, pls excuse my mistakes and hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for all the review on the previous one!


	9. Right Here By Your Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All's well that ends well.

 

 

Zoro sat outside of the kitchen door with his katanas beside him. He was pretending to be napping but in actuality he was trying to listen in on the Cook.

 

It's been a week since that snake incident and the Cook was now well enough to move about and cook, though he had been doing just that ever since the second day after Chopper just told him not to get up.

 

It took him a lot of persuading and a long lecture from Chopper to get the Cook listening to reason and eventually, he gave in and rested in bed like a good boy despite sending repeated glares at Zoro for his supposed "betrayal".

 

Hey, it's not Zoro's fault Chopper just so happens to know when he escaped. The Cook was just that easy to predict.

 

Now that the Cook's ribs were healed and he can stand without grimacing, he immediately holed himself in the kitchen, saying he wanted to cook the serpent meat they collected before it turns bad. Nami had sliced the meat into small proportions and kept it in the freezer for safe keeping but there's a limit to how long meat can be stored before it goes bad.

 

Zoro can hear the Cook's humming from the kitchen and a small smile crept up his lips at the sound of the happy Cook in his natural environment.

 

He was really glad the Cook got to cook again. He wasn't sure how much more he could take of Usopp's overly spiced dishes or Nami's overly priced meals. Robin's food was fairly decent but after years of eating high class food, it's hard to go back to normal food again. Not that he was calling Robin's meals low-class—well, maybe he was, but anyway bottom line was, he misses the Cook's food.

 

He wondered how that serpent meat would turn out in the hands of a master chef and that thought made his stomach growl.

 

_Damn.....Could the Cook hurry up?_

 

It growled again and this time even louder than before, as though the sound of coming somewhere right at his ear.

 

_Wait. That's not my stomach...._

 

He opened one eye and found himself staring at Luffy's belly button and yelled in both disgust and shock, but mostly disgust.

 

"What the hell Luffy!"

 

"Shishishi~ Morning Zoro!"

 

"Don't you morning me! It's already afternoon! What do you want?" He grumpily said.

 

"Eh...Just wanted to see if lunch is ready yet...." Luffy pouted and on cue, his stomach growled loudly again.

 

"No. Curly will tell you when it's done so don't go bothering him."

 

"Ehhh...." Luffy pouted and eyed the door with a mischievous glint in his eye but Zoro quickly put a end to what he was about to do.

 

"If you take one more step, I'm gonna tie you to the mast and tell the Cook not to give you your meat." He threatened.

 

"NO you can't Zoro!!" Luffy stared at him in horror. 

 

"Then don't bother the Cook and go wait."

 

"Since when are you his guard?"

 

"Since now."

 

"Meanie..." Luffy stuck his tongue out but turned away dejectedly to find someone else to bother.

 

Zoro made himself comfortable again and went back to listening to the sounds in the kitchen. This was like a new melody to him; the sounds of pots and pans clinging onto the stove, the whirling sound of the mixer, the sound of the knife against the cutting board and the pleasant humming of his beloved Cook in the kitchen.

 

It calms him to listen in on this smoothing sounds and it made him all warm inside. He was almost content to stay like this but the longing for a certain someone couldn't be held off any longer.

 

He had tried giving the Cook space these past week but he has reached his limit.

 

Despite several warnings and threats on disturbing the Cook when he's cooking, he found that he doesn't care because this was actually the perfect time to be alone with the Cook since he knows that the others won't come until the Cook calls them to eat. The only exception to that was Luffy, but Zoro can hear the rubber coming from a mile away so it should be fine.

 

He knew that the Cook was preparing lunch right now and also knew better to disturb him when he's in his zone. He'd done it a few times and each time it earned him a new bruise on his face. But it seems like he'll never learn his lesson because he found his legs moving towards the galley—towards his lover.

 

"Lunch isn't ready yet shit-head. Get lost."

 

As expected of the Cook, can't even greet him with a simple 'hello'.

 

Zoro didn't say anything, but ignored the Cook's annoyed growl and went to sit on the bench near the counters.

 

"Are you deaf? I told you to get the fuck out." He snapped.

 

"Actually, you told me to get lost." Zoro couldn't resist the retort, knowing how the Cook would react to it and sure enough, a foot came flying at him at an incredible speed but he managed to duck in time since he'd known it was coming.

 

He quickly moved to the right to avoid another kick and quickly countered it with a downward sweep of his foot while being mindful of the Cook's injured leg. He ended up knocking the Cook's feet from under, toppling him.

 

Since the Cook wasn't expecting Zoro to counter with his feet because he always used his swords for it, he was taken by surprise by it and fell—right into Zoro's waiting arms.

 

The Cook stilled when his arms came around his thin body and held onto him tightly. Zoro laid his head on top of the blond's and took in a deep breath, smelling the calming scent of smoke and spices on his blond. There was also a hint of strawberry scent on the Cook and Zoro couldn't help the little smile that crept up his face before pressing it into his lover's hair.

 

"Zoro?" The Cook's voice came from under him sounding a little wary. "What's wrong?"

 

"Miss you." Was the only words he said before stuffing his face back into the Cook's golden locks. He knows he was acting like a child, but could you blame him? He almost lost the Cook to a stupid snake and then he had to hold himself back from hugging him for a week because of his injuries.

 

He had reached his limits and he just wants to hold the Cook in his arms forever.

 

"What's wrong with you?" The Cook chuckled. "You're acting like a big baby."

 

He knew he was suppose to retaliate with some sort of insult but right now, he was too content with surrounding himself with the Cook's scent.

 

The Cook allowed him to hold onto him for a while before he gently pushed his arms away, turning to face him with a observing look before sighing.

 

"I'm not going anywhere y'know." He gave Zoro one of his rare smiles. "So you don't have to look like some beat up puppy."

 

"Hey!" Zoro gave a small pout but deep down he was elated.

 

"Now get out so I can finish cooking in peace." The Cook did a shooing motion with his hand.

 

Zoro did not want to leave but did so as the Cook said, not wanting to be too clingy. Besides, he was sure there'll be more opportunities to be together in the near future. Now that Zoro was confident of the Cook's feelings towards him, he no longer has any doubts and was much more open to showing his love and attention towards the Cook.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Lunch time came and everyone gathered in the galley to eat. Sanji had made a large helping of meat set aside for their gluttonous captain but the table was still filled with a wide spread of dishes, most of them were the crew favorites.

 

"Ow! You outdone yourself Cook-bro!" Franky exclaimed as he bit into his hamburger and held a bottle of cola in his other hand.

 

"Really Sanji-kun, you shouldn't have Yohoho~"

 

"So...mmff..Gomffff!!!" Luffy yelled with his mouth full of meat.

 

"Yayyy!! Candy apples!" Chopper squealed in elation. "Thank you Sanji!"

 

"Well, I should be thanking you instead for these past few months." Sanji smiled sheepishly.

 

"Then what about Zoro's? He rescued you when you drowned remember?" Nami smirked at him and Sanji didn't know how to answer that in front of the said person.

 

"Er...um...." He stuttered and felt horribly uncomfortable under the weight of everyone's gazes.

 

"Quit it Witch. That's none of your business." Zoro snapped.

 

As much as Sanji was thankful for Zoro's timely rescue, he also couldn't stop the flare of anger at the moss-head for insulting the lovely Nami-swan.

 

"Oi! Don't call her a witch you damn neanderthal!"

 

"Piss off curlybrows." Zoro growled.

 

Soon, the two started their usual arguments while the rest of the crew carried on eating like normal.

 

Their shouting contest dragged on till everyone's done eating and got up to leave.

 

"Ah!" Sanji quickly stop his insults at the moss to turn to the two women. "Leave the plates here. I'll wash them later."

 

"Are you sure? There's a lot." Nami hesitated.

 

"Don't worry. I have a dishwasher here to help me." Sanji grinned and jerked a thumb to Zoro.

 

"Oi!"

 

"Alright. Thanks for the delicious meal Sanji-kun~Have fun~" Nami and Robin both thanked him but before they exited, they sent him a sly wink and giggled to one another before finally exiting, leaving the two alone in the galley.

 

Zoro grumbled something inaudible and went to pick up the plates to clean but Sanji stopped him.

 

"What now?" He scowled irritably at Sanji.

 

"Sit. I'll be right back." Sanji said before he hurried away to the kitchen to do something. Meanwhile, Zoro just frowned at the blond, puzzled and curious by his actions but he sat down anyway.

 

A few minutes later, Sanji came back holding a plate of rice-balls and a bottle of sake. He set it down before going to his cabinets to take out two small sake cups before sitting down on the seat opposite of Zoro.

 

"What's all this?" Zoro gestured to the food on the table.

 

"Well....I didn't get to thank you for saving my life now did I?" Sanji grinned shyly, hoping he didn't come out as too girly for doing this or insulting.

 

"Oh..." Zoro looked stupefied for a moment before a slow smile crept up his lips. "Thank you."

 

Sanji quickly waved off the thanks. "Don't thank me just yet. Eat up. I want you to try this."

 

Zoro glanced at the plate filled with 5 rice-balls and grabbed one. It looked like an ordinary rice-ball to him but he knows nothing Sanji ever makes was ordinary.

 

He took a bite out of it and almost groaned out loud at the taste assaulting his tastebuds. Something hot and familiar shot up his throat and made his eyes water.

 

"What's in this?" He half coughed and talked.

 

"Wasabi. I tried to make it but from your reaction, I don't think it turned out well huh?" Sanji looked dejectedly at the plate but Zoro quickly took another rice-ball and stuffed it in his mouth.

 

"What are you saying Cook!" He exclaimed after his mouth is free of food.

 

"It's great! It's delicious!"

 

"Then how come you're coughing so much?" Sanji shouted, angry that Zoro seems to be taking pity on his food.

 

"Cook." Zoro said with a hint of exasperation in his tone. "Wasabi is suppose to make you cough if you eat too much of it in one go. I suggest you don't use it as a filling and make it a accompaniment, like a sauce or something." Zoro scratched his head sheepishly. He wasn't exactly sure what he was saying but it made sense. He'd always ate his food that way with wasabi back in his hometown.

 

He was just impressed that Sanji could now make it too and honored that he'd especially make it for him.

 

Food has never been an issue for Zoro but now after eating the Cook's food for so long, he was sure he can't go back to how he was before.

 

"Huh." Sanji thought over what Zoro said in his head and made a mental note on how he should serve this to the others. The others wouldn't appreciate the overwhelming taste of wasabi and he was sure Chopper wouldn't want to be anywhere near it.

 

"So...." Zoro drawled. "You made all this just for me?"

 

"As if! I just wanted to try out some new recipes. I wasn't sure how it'll taste so I need a taste-tester to try it out first before I can serve it to the ladies." Sanji explained but Zoro could see right through that lie.

 

"Oh? Then why the rice-balls?"

 

Everyone knew that rice-balls were Zoro's favorite.

 

"Coincidence! I wanted to try some Japanese dishes since wasabi goes well with it!"

 

Zoro was chuckling internally to himself at how hard the Cook was trying to reason his actions. He enjoyed watching the numerous emotions flicker across the Cook's eyes as he tried to come up with an excuse.

 

Why can't he just admit that it was especially made for him? Sanji just can't be honest with himself which was really cute in a way to Zoro.

 

But he had enough of teasing the frustrated Cook. He ate the rest of the rice-balls in silence and when Sanji saw him eating it, a small smile ghosted his face and he quietly settled down in front of Zoro. Taking the bottle of sake, he poured both Zoro and himself a cup and placed it in front of him while he slowly drank his.

 

They stayed in comfortable silence as Zoro ate and when he's done, he drank the cup of sake down in one mouthful, relishing the burning sensation the liquid did as it went down his throat. He took note that the Cook has brought out one of his favorites which a rare and endearing thing to do. It made Zoro warm all the way down to his stomach and he knows that it's not the alcohol doing that.

 

"Thanks for this." He gestured to the table.

 

"Glad you liked it." The Cook gave a small smile.

 

"I do. I love everything you make." Zoro said earnestly which caught Sanji a little off guard.

 

He stared at Zoro with surprise and saw that Zoro was being truthful and really meant what he said. Not only that, he found Zoro staring back at him with such intensity that no one had ever looked at him before.

 

It wasn't the same intensity when Zoro's about to go into battle but the opposite, it was full of warmth, full of adoration and—this shocked Sanji the most—full of love.

 

Zoro's arm stretched across the table and gently took a hold of Sanji's hands, holding it tightly in his.

 

"These hands.." He caressed those beautiful hands with such tenderness. "These beautiful hands holds so much power and wonder behind them. I always love watching you cook with them." Zoro lifted Sanji's hands to his lips and softly pressed a kiss onto it, all the while, his eyes were on Sanji's; holding onto his gaze like a hungry predator.

 

Sanji could only stare dumbfounded at Zoro while his mind was screaming at him to do something—anything instead of staring like an idiot.

 

But all he could think right now was how hot Zoro looked.

 

Sanji has no doubt that he was the only thing on Zoro's mind right now. Even though Sanji didn't always return his advances with the same vigor as Zoro. The man was patient and did nothing but support and protect him in his own way.

Sanji's stomach did a strange flip at the same time his heart started beating faster and he felt the room grew warmer than before. He couldn't have gotten drunk now had he? He only drunk 2 cups so far and he knows his limits, a lot better than the moss-head in front of him.

 

He allowed himself to look closely at the man in front of him once more.

 

This man—this strong, ambitious man—who only has a goal of being the World's greatest Swordsman at heart has now opened himself to Sanji. Sanji had repeatedly asked himself why him of all people all this time but now he found out that that didn't matter to him anymore.

 

He was still unsure of this whole relationship thing due to his self-worth but one thing's for sure, he  **wanted**  Zoro.

 

Wanted him like he never wanted a person before. He didn't care if he's a man or woman or sea king, he wants this man; Roronoa Zoro by his side.

 

He had already realized it before but still, the thought struck him like a thunderbolt. After denying it for so long, he's ready to accept it wholeheartedly now.

 

He's in love with Zoro.

 

And he's okay with it.

 

"What? You say something?"

 

Zoro's voice snapped him away from his thoughts and he found that he was mumbling.

 

"No. No, I di—"

 

He cut himself off with a snap of his jaws and hesitated for a second.

 

"Actually yeah."

 

Zoro leaned forward in his seat, his eyes held confusion and concern at Sanji's behavior and Sanji was touched by the fact the man cared so much.

 

Taking a deep breath, he readied himself to say the most important words of his life. The words that he never had the opportunity to declare to anyone, not even his mom.

 

 

"I love you."

 

 

He enjoyed the shock look on Zoro's face and allowed himself a small winning smirk.

 

"W-What..." Zoro's voice was so soft and in disbelief.

 

"You deaf? I said I'm in love with you Roronoa Zoro."

 

He wasn't ready for the sudden shout and suddenly he found himself being crushed by muscular arms and wet kisses littered his face.

 

Zoro let him go after a moment but was still too elated to speak in complete sentences.

 

"Holy sh—I....I'm not dreaming am I?...Crap.."

 

Sanji love the flabbergasted look on Zoro's face and knowing that he's the one who caused it made it even more satisfying.

 

But that's not what he's looking for and decided to shut the idiot with the only way he knew how.

 

"Shut up and kiss me already stupid marimo."

 

And Zoro did exactly just that.

 

 

 

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone tried wasabi before? I used to eat it but now I don't. It makes me choke and tear up every time I eat anything accompanied by wasabi, so I'm not a fan of it. What about you guys?
> 
> ...
> 
> Well, that's the end of this fic. I'm so glad I finally got to finish it instead of leaving it hanging. There was a time when it got so hard to write that I almost considered giving up but I'm glad I didn't. It has been an awesome and fun journey and I thank every one of you readers who has left a kudos or a review here because they really helped to motivate me.
> 
> Of course, I'll still be working on my other fics and maybe more in the future so I hope you'd consider reading those too.
> 
> Also, I'm on tumblr with the same name so come talk with me if you want to, I'll be happy to talk to more new ppl!
> 
> Well, That's all from me. Till next time!~
> 
> ~Purplepulu


End file.
